The Emerald Witch's Servant
by OnionKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is offered a chance. A witch travelled dimensions to ask Naruto for his assistance in saving her world. With the promise of training him, Naruto accepts this offer and ends up at Yokai Academy a school for monsters. How will Naruto fare being one of only two humans at this school?
1. Welcome to a New World

The streets of Konohagakure were filled with ordinary civilians. Normally this would place everyone who walked through into a lively mood, however not right now. If you saw this scene from afar you would notice that every person had stopped whatever they were doing and started to stare towards the same place, or better to say to the same person. A ten year old boy was lying face down on the dirt road. The child's orange pants and sleeveless hoodie were covered in filth. The blue shirt underneath had a couple of blood stains on it, and his arms were covered in bruises. His spikey blond hair was also covered in filth, but it could barely be scene past the foot that was planted on his head.

"Don't you dare come back here again." The owner of the foot finally got off the child and walked back into his shop. The man was a mere shopkeeper and the child was a mere customer. The child hadn't done anything wrong, and everyone that watched what happened knew that, yet none of them went to the defence of that child.

The reason was simple. Everyone hated him. Everyone hated that child who lay face down on the ground. Everyone hated Naruto Uzumaki.

Over ten years ago, on the day the child was born, a giant demon fox attacked the village of Konoha. The Fourth Hokage who was the leader of the village as well as the strongest ninja in it, died sealing the monster fox inside the child Naruto Uzumaki. The Third Hokage who decided to lead the village again did what he could to make Naruto lead a normal childhood, however the villagers were afraid. They feared that the fox actually controlled the boy, or that the boy was actually the fox, or a number of other unjustified theories. And because of that, their fear of the fox was transferred to both fear and hatred towards the boy.

Naruto Uzumaki picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He looked up at the surrounding crowd and instantly looked down. "Always those eyes…" Naruto kept his face low and ran off. The Third Hokage decreed a law that no one is allowed to talk about Naruto being the container for a demon fox, this included tell Naruto and other children. So for the ten years of his life Naruto had no idea that there was a monster inside of him.

Naruto continued to run, until he accidently slammed into someone. Naruto fell on his ass and looked up at who he hit. It was an old lady who wore a rather unusual outfit. She wore emerald green robes, and a black witch's hat tilted slightly to the left of her head. Her black hair was tied into a tight bun so it could not be seen under her hat. Naruto had never seen such an unusual outfit so he looked a little dumbfounded and speechless.

"Are you okay young boy?" The elderly lady bent forward offering her hand to the boy. Naruto graciously accepted it and got back up.

"What's with your outfit, Oba-san? It's weird?" Naruto was still a child so the lady forgave him for his disrespect.

"Is that the proper way for talking to someone who you have just met?"

"I don't know. I don't meet anyone anyway so it doesn't matter for me." Naruto casually said as if it was no big deal. "Anyway, I'm going Oba-san."

"Make sure you watch where you run." The lady said as the child ran off. The lady smiled as she started to walk in the opposite direction from the boy. For someone as oddly dressed as her, you would think that she would capture a lot of attention, however no one in the busy street even bothered to look her way. It was as if they could not notice that she exists. Even though no one could see her, they still didn't run into her. They intentionally avoided her as if they could see her, yet she drew no attention.

"Is that the child?" A woman suddenly appeared beside the elderly lady. Although appeared is wrong, she was always there but no one noticed. She wore an all-white outfit, which includes boots, pants, shirt, and cloak. She had long light greyish-brown hair which flowed outside the cloak. She also had violet eyes.

"How else would that boy run into her?" The other side of the elderly lady stood a man who had also been there the whole time. There is only one word that can be used to describe this man. And that is a butler. He wore a typical 1800s butler outfit. He had straight shoulder length black hair and a small moustache. He also wore a monocle on his left eye. The chain for the monocle could not be seen, and was attached by a silver cross.

The elderly lady in the middle of the two looked at both of her companions. "That was he. Now we just need to wait till we are approached. They already know that we are here." She looked over her shoulder to the nearby roof. "Come now. Let us walk until they are satisfied."

"Yes, Oujo-sama."

"Yes, Minerva-sama."

The man and women responded at the same time as they followed their master.

Back on the roof stood Kakashi Hatake with his Sharingan activated. "She knew I was here." Kakashi covered his eye and disappeared. He was going to report this to the Hokage.

XxX

Naruto watched as some of the other kids in the park were taken away by their parents. This happened every time he played here. Both of Naruto's parents were dead so he always noticed the happy families everywhere. He was always alone. No family, no friends.

"See ya, Naruto." Naruto's slightly fat classmate Chouji said as he walked towards his father. Naruto's amazingly lazy classmate Shikamaru also waved to Naruto as he walked off with Chouji. They were the closest things to friends Naruto had. They neither made fun of him nor ignored him. However they weren't friends.

Naruto started to walk alone the silent path towards his home. It was at times like these that Naruto felt the worst.

"Is that really the boy?" The grey haired woman from before spoke to the butler from before. They currently were following the boy form a distance. "He seems awfully alone…"

"Remind you of yourself, Serena?" The butler used his fist to cover his mouth as he chuckled.

"Oh shut up ferret face." The now named Serena barked at the butler. "I was just thinking…"

"Ojou-sama told us that it was he and so it is. His circumstances are of no consequence. We will do as we are told."

"I was there too, Regis. But I just can't help but feel sorry for him." They continued to walk after the boy without anyone noticing their presence. They walked in silence for a while.

The butler named Regis was the first to break that silence. "They better not burn the house down before we get back." Regis sincerely thought. He and Serena shared a look. Wherever 'back' was it seemed to be in danger.

"Don't worry about getting back. For now worry about us." A third voice sounded behind them.

"Looks like the one who was following us finally shows himself, and he brought a friend." Serena turned around to be greeted by Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Would you both mind coming with us?" Asuma placed his hands in his pockets. It was clear he was grabbing a weapon.

"We mean no harm. We will come with you." Regis held both of his hands up as he spoke in a mocking tone.

"I am surprised that you can see us." Serena commented as she followed suit.

"I don't know what you're using, but it works similar to Genjutsu. I just had to break your illusion." Asuma commented as he drew his weapons.

"Relax Asuma."Kakashi held his hand out. "They don't want to fight. Let us all go talk where Hokage-sama asked us too. Follow us please." Kakashi kept a polite tone, but he never dropped his guard. As Asuma and Kakashi started to jump away. Regis and Serena looked back at the boy one last time. It seems he had met with someone he knew and was talking with him. They both followed after the ninja.

XXX

A table was set up in the middle of a grassy open plain. There were six chairs sat around it and on those chairs sat Minerva, Regis, Serena, Asuma, Kakashi and the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. They had already introduced themselves.

"You know how to treat a lady well. Don't you, Hiruzen-san?" Minerva said as she gracefully placed her hands on her lap. She had a gentle smile on her face. There was no malice in her words.

"Ohoho… As a leader of a village I would have learned a few things from past encounters. But I haven't quite met anyone like you three before. The way you dress and go about yourselfs is most unusual." This was a time for the leaders to converse so the rest remained silent.

"It seems as though we will be going straight to the point then." Minerva clapped her hands and cleared her throat. "We are not from this world. We are from another world where everything is different which is why to you we seem most unusual."

"Another world? Would you please explain further?"Asuma had visibly smirked at his father's remark. Were they actually going to play along with this?

"I didn't expect you to believe me straight away. You would have already noticed that I was using some unusual power before. I concealed my presence in a way that people would not be able to notice me. You would have noticed that it was not anything that you are familiar with, am I correct?" After a nod from Hiruzen she continued. "Well what I was using is magic. It is one of many abnormal powers in our world that yours does not have. On both sides of me are two more examples. I will show you that proof soon enough.

"As to not waste time I shall now tell you my reason for journeying to this world again. There is an impending crisis approaching our world, and I am not able to do anything about it, and so I have come to this world to take a certain someone back with me who will be the one to save my own world from destruction."

"Interesting…" Hiruzen commented. He was keeping an open mind for this conversation, but it isn't easy talking about another world that may or may not exist. "First who is that someone."

"Naruto Uzumaki." She quickly responded. With that Kakashi and Asuma leapt forward to attack Minerva. However they were quickly stopped by Regis and Serena. The four of them stood on the table.

"I'm sorry to cut the hospitalities short but I have to refuse already. There is nothing that could make me give up Naruto-kun." Hiruzen stood up and threw off his cloak. Underneath was his battle attire. "If you said anyone else's name then I might believe this story, however the fact that you chose Naruto proves that you are in fact a part of this world and wish to deal substantial harm to my village. For that we shall capture you and then get all the answers we need."

"Haha. Do you really think that you can defeat us?" Serena barked at Kakashi who she had held back.

"Fufufu… It seems these peasant need to learn their lesson for bearing their fangs at Oujo-sama." Regis smiled as he got ready to remove his monocle.

"That is quite enough." Minerva clapped. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a thin stick. She waved the stick causing the four on the table to be forced off. Not only that but a British tea making set appeared out of nowhere. "Regis, put on some tea. It seems that I need to tell them my own story."

XxX

"Naruto… Do you want to slow down a bit?" Iruka asked the boy next to him. They currently sat in Ramen Ichiraku eating dinner. This was one of Naruto's safe heavens, where he didn't need to be alone, and he was not hated by the people there. The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were nice to Naruto even though they knew what was inside of him. Iruka felt hatred towards Naruto for the majority of his life. He knew that the fox wasn't Naruto but he couldn't help but feel hatred towards him. He only recently overcame his own issues to finally acknowledge Naruto as a person.

Naruto had just finished his 13th bowl before finally placing down his chopsticks. Iruka let out a sigh of relief. His wallet is going to hurt after that one, especially with his teacher salary.

"Thanks for the food." Naruto said to Teuchi with a smile.

"Hahaha. You know you're welcome here anytime Naruto. You're one of my best customers." Teuchi looked at Iruka with a slight smile. Iruka grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal.

"Come now Naruto. Let's get you home." Iruka said as he checked his remaining funds. He will be cutting it close to his next pay check.

"Thanks for dinner Iruka-sensei. It's good to eat out every once in a while."

"You should eat more vegetables. An all ramen diet isn't good for you." Iruka turned on his teacher mode as he looked down at Naruto.

"Yeah yeah. You said that last time too." Naruto looked away disinterested.

"Hey the least you can do is show your teacher a little res…" Iruka trailed off when he saw someone appear in front of him. "Kakashi-san."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I need you to come with me on Hokage-sama's orders."

"Eeeh… What does Jiji want this late?" Naruto complained towards the masked ninja.

"Is everything alright Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah, sorry about this Iruka. I'll take him off your hands." Kakashi said as he turned and started to walk away expecting Naruto to follow.

"See you later Naruto."

"Cya Iruka-sensei." Naruto quickly caught up to Kakashi. "Do you know what this is about?"

Kakashi looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes I do." And looked forward again.

"Hey then tell me." Naruto said.

Once again Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "But that's a hassle. Having to pick up a child like you is annoying enough."

"Hey that's not very nice." Naruto pouted as he walked beside Kakashi. After a while Naruto spoke again. "Come on tell me."

Kakashi thought about it for a second and decided. "What is your goal? For the future?"

Naruto was a little surprised by the question but answered with absolute confidence. "I want to be become the Hokage and have everyone in the village acknowledge me." This was the one thing that Naruto had. He had a dream for the future.

"Is that so?" Kakashi looked away and smiled. "What you are about to talk about with Hokage-sama is a very serious topic. There are some things that will be said that will make you rethink who you. Make sure to remember these words of yours."

XxX

"Welcome Naruto-kun."

"Aaaah. You're the Oba-san that I ran into earlier." Naruto pointed at Minerva who was the first to greet Naruto.

"Naruto-kun we have something to talk about. But first my name is Minerva. The man to my right is Regis, and the lady to my left is Serena. We are not from this world."

Naruto was confused but didn't have time to think just yet, because Hiruzen spoke next.

"Naruto there is something that we need to tell you. Normally I would have liked to wait until you were a little older, but I will tell you now…" The serious expression on Hiruzen's face caused Naruto to stagger a little. He had known the Hokage for his whole life, and he had never seen that face directed towards himself.

Naruto had no idea how long passed, but he was sat down and told everything about the nine tailed demon fox. About what really happened on that night of his birth. And about the container of the fox who was protecting the entire village.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!" Naruto was angry. He understood Hiruzen's quick explanation on sealing, but Naruto was still upset. "THE ENTIRE VILLAGE HATES ME AND I THOUGHT IT WAS MY FAULT! But now I know…" Naruto fell to his knees in tears. All the looks that he was given. All the beatings that he took. All the nights that he sat at home alone because there was no one who would befriend him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hiruzen got off his seat and knelt on the floor with his head down. "I am truly sorry, but please forgive me." Naruto knew it wasn't his fault. He did what he thought was best, but he was a 10 year old boy and they aren't exactly the most receptive people. Besides after 10 years of a painful life, he should be allowed to hold some sort of resentment.

"Now Naruto-kun. It is time for me to make you an offer." Minerva decided to speak up then. She could tell that Naruto was having trouble digesting what he was told, so she decided to flood out the past troubles with more troubles. A ten year old is very simple.

"Um… okay."

"As I told you before, we are from another world. Now what I want to ask of you is to come back with me to the other world. There we will train you so you are incredibly strong as well as educate you so you are also incredibly smart."

"Wait why me? Is it the fox?"

"The Nine Tails is not the reason. What we want is you. The reason we are choosing you is because you remind me of an old friend of mine. I won't go into many details yet but I will eventually tell you the whole story if you decide to come with us."

"Wait but why?"

"Because our world is in trouble. I don't know when, but there will soon be something that could change the world. I am personally unable to do anything, so I would like to get you to help. That will be the repayment for training you."

"Wait is this other world even real? And how do I know you can make me stronger than I will get here?"

"Yes the other world is real, we have shown proof to Hiruzen-san by showing him our world. As for how strong you will get I have no guarantee, but one of the conditions that Hiruzen-san gave us was that you are always able to come home if you want to."

"But…" Naruto had run out of questions. It was a normal day for him until this unusual conversation. He had no way of processing everything fast enough.

"Fufufu…" The man named Regis spoke next. "It seems as though you don't understand what Ojou-sama is offering you. She is giving you the chance to temporarily leave this place where people hate you, get personal training from strong people, increase your strength exponentially, and the best part for you is that you don't have to eat alone at night ever again. You will make friends, you will have a new family even if we are not related, and you will be surrounded by people who care about you. But if you want to stay it does not matter. You may get stronger, you may get friends, so either way it is up to you. However, what we need you to do is save our world. What better way to make people see your strength."

"Hey shut up." Asuma said with a slight annoyance. "You speak as though your world will be the best for him, yet if you're crossing worlds just to find someone to save your world it obviously isn't the best place."

Serena growled as a response. But Regis merely laughed. "Fufu… Your world is filled with war, yet ours is at peace. You may think your world is superior, but the fact that every day you must fight goes to show the immaturity of this world when compared to ours."

"You have a rather sharp tongue don't you?" At some point Kakashi has pulled out a book and was reading it. He was clearly disinterested.

"I've had enough of these arrogant humans. Minerva-sama, please let us show them how our world is superior to theirs." Serena was now bearing her teeth towards Asuma.

"I'll gladly accept that challenge." Asuma said as he pulled out two trench knifes. Serena let her cloak drop off her shoulders revealing her sleeveless white shirt. From there her arms started growing grey hairs just like her head. Eventually her entire arm was covered past the shoulder. Not only that but her fingernails slowly changed into claws and her teeth grew to a sharper point.

"What the…" Naruto took a step back in confusion.

"The world where we come from are filled with not only humans, but monsters as well. Serena-chan is a werewolf and Regis is a vampire, not that I expect you to know what they mean." Minerva said as she elegantly took a sip of her tea.

"Is it alright to let them fight?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto noted that Hiruzen's attitude towards Minerva was much different than what the highest ranking person in the village should show to someone.

"It should be a good way to help Naruto decide. After all, this is the best proof that we are not from this world."

"I guess we should also give it our best." Kakashi casually said as he continued to read his book.

"Fufu… I don't think you're taking this seriously." Regis said with a smile. Regis took off his monocle and placed it in his pocket. As soon as he took it off, both his hair and eyes turned into a blood red colour. Naruto took another step back in fear. There was an unusual aura surrounding the man and it scared him. Regis once again smiled just before disappearing from Naruto's sight.

"This is insane…" Naruto said as he quickly tried to find Regis. The vampire had dashed forward, swiped the book from Kakashi's hands and stood a hundred metres away from him.

"Ooooh… This is a rather… interesting book." Regis said as he read the page. As soon as he finished he ripped the book into pieces. "Whoops. My hands seem to have slipped."

Without saying a word, Kakashi removed the forehead protector that covered his Sharingan. With a straight face he said. "You seem to have gotten me angry. I was at the best part too."

"Oho… This is you angry. It seems we are perfect opponents for one another. Try not to disappoint me."

Meanwhile, Asuma and Serena started trading blows. When Serena attacked with her claws, Asuma blocked with his knife, and when Asuma attacked with his knife, Serena blocked with her claws.

"There is something interesting around you weapon. It's some kind of barrier." Serena smiled as she jumped away from Asuma.

"These are meant to cut through anything. Your claws are no joke either." Asuma didn't bother chasing. Instead he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter.

"It seems as though that nasty habit is in both worlds." Serena said as she grimaced slightly.

"I forgot to mention that there is a clan in this village that is similar to you. They resemble dogs and have pet dogs which they fight with in battle. I have worked with them a few times. Now here is the best part. They all hate it when I do this." Asuma smiled as he made a few hand signs and took a deep breath.

"What the…? Magic?" Serena asked in confusion. She hadn't seen any of these techniques just yet.

" **Futon : Special Dust Cloud Jutsu** " With a hand sign in front of his face, Asuma breathed out all the air in his lungs. The air quickly turned into a dust and flew towards Serena. Serena who was not prepared for this got hit by the full blow. Her nose was filled with the smell and it bothered her.

"Oho? That is an interesting technique. Magic?" Regis asked as he saw Asuma blow out the dust.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what that aura of yours is." Kakashi said as he ran forward with a kunai. Kakashi drew an arc trying to slash at Regis' face, however by merely raising his hand the kunai was blocked.

Regis took a swing at Kakashi, who jumped backwards rather than blocking. "I will take that deal. The main ability of a vampire is to turn this aura into strength. That is why you have trouble cutting me. Also the aura assists in increasing my healing so even if I block a knife with my hand it will heal in no time. Now it is your turn."

"It is not magic, it is jutsu. We use chakra to heighten our physical capabilities as well as convert chakra into the techniques to use in battle. I'll show you a few right now." Kakashi smiled as he made a few hand signs.

Suddenly the smoke that had engulfed Serena was blown away in all directions. "Chakra, is it?" Regis' white outfit was now covered in a sticky black tar. "Urgh I still smell like smoke."

"So you are just like a dog." Asuma commented as he prepared to attack.

"You're cleaning that yourself by the way." Regis commented as he ducked under one of Kakashi's kicks before jumping to the side to avoid another kick. "Avoiding two of you is a pain. What happens if I hit them?" Regis charged towards the two Kakashi's getting ready to attack them.

Meanwhile Asuma had charged towards the still grimacing Serena.

"You are going to regret making me smell like this." The werewolf snarled at oncoming ninja, and soon after she disappeared from sight.

"?" Asuma didn't see where she went, and for someone as skilled as he was this was incredibly rare. Although his battle experience was yelling at his to block behind him, so Asuma forcefully spun his body around and used his knifes to block the oncoming attack.

"Oooh… nicely blocked." Serena smiled. Her appearance had completely changed to that of a wolf that walked on two legs.

"Tch…" Asuma clicked his tongue as he prepared for her next attack.

"Oho, so they burst into smoke, do they?" Regis said as he defeated both of Kakashi's clones. "But now the question is 'Where is the real you?'" Regis started to look around the field. Suddenly a hand shroud in lightening came sprouting out of the ground and straight towards Regis.

" **Chidori** " Kakashi watched as Regis leaned forwards allowing the attack to go through his left arm which caused it to detach from the shoulder. Regis use his right fist to smack into the now half out Kakashi's chest. This caused the ground where they were to break and send Kakashi tumbling out.

"Impressive. This chakra is truly impressive. If I still had two hands I would have applauded that performance." Regis bowed down and picked up his fallen arm and held it over the gaping wound. "Are you still alive over there?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi said as he picked himself off the ground. He also covered his Sharingan. The two of them were done with their fight. They both took a serious hit and any more could leave some serious injuries. Kakashi watched in awe as Regis' are started to reattach itself.

"I do have to say that chakra is very convenient. Being able to hold lightning, make doubles of yourself, and even hide yourself underground. I've seen all of these before, just not from the same yokai. I understand now why having Naruto is essential."

"It's not as convenient as you might think. Not everyone can do what I do. I am a special case." Kakashi crouched down and pulled out another book.

"Is that the same book? Fufufu. I now know that we will get along." Regis smiled when he got no response from Kakashi. "If we ever spar again, neither of us should hold back like we did now."

Asuma had small cuts all over his body. Serena decided that rather than going for a winning shot, she could slowly wear him down with lighter wounds.

"You're doing rather well for a human." Serena laughed as she continued to run around Asuma.

"Thanks for the compliment. You're not bad yourself, looks like you'll get a treat later for your performance." All jokes aside, Asuma was in pretty serious trouble.

"Hahahaha. To think you would still have the guts to joke around now. I guess it is time to end this." Serena proclaimed her victory. It seemed like she was going to go for the final blow. As soon as she said that Asuma started to make hand signs and once again blew out a large amount of dust towards the ground. "THAT WON'T STOP ME!"

Serena charged into the dust cloud which completely covered Asuma from her sight. Asuma however leapt to the edge of the cloud, while Serena remained in the middle.

"You still can't smell properly because of my cigarette. If you could this wouldn't have worked. That's not smoke, its gunpowder." And with that Asuma bit down on a flint which he had in his mouth.

" **Katon : Ash Pile Burning** " The spark lit up all the gunpowder and created a large explosion. Since the technique was done from an abnormal position, Asuma was sent flying from the blast with a light burn.

"Owww… that fucking hurt. You singed my tail." Serena had tried to escape the dust cloud but was unable to avoid it completely and was hit by a similar blast to Asuma.

"I think that is enough." Regis walked beside Serena and dropped the cloak which she had taken off before on her. "This should be more than enough for Naruto-kun to see the extent of our powers."

"Our fight isn't finished." Serena said while glaring at Asuma who was lighting another cigarette.

"How little of you to fight so seriously for no reason."

"Shut up. At lease I didn't go losing an arm." Serena changed from her werewolf form into a human form again and wore the cloak again.

"It was merely a demonstration of my abilities. And I guess your crude way of fighting also got the point across." Regis offered her his left hand and she took it to get up. However his arm came off from the shoulder causing Serena to fall back on her ass. "Oops. It's not completely healed yet."

Serena got up in a rage and threw the arm as far away as she could. "YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS INTENTIONAL!"

"Go fetch Serena-chan." Regis said as he walked back towards Minerva who had just run out of tea. He used his right hand to refill her cup. Hiruzen was sitting across from her deep in thought, while Kakashi sat beside him reading. Asuma was sitting up against a nearby tree smoking while Serena was grumbling her way towards the arm that she threw away.

After watching everything that had happened Naruto had absolutely no idea what to think anymore. To summarise what he learned this evening. There was a monster inside of him. There is another world filled with monsters and humans. And for some reason they want him to go to that other world. After that fight most of the little details were forgotten.

If it weren't for the animal transformation and the incredibly scary aura then Naruto may have enjoyed watching the fight, but he still didn't know if it was real or not.

"I need some time to think." Naruto turned and ran from the group.

"Well he is only a child." Asuma said from his position. Serena had since picked up Regis' arm and threw it at him.

"Thank you Serena." This time let his Regis heal properly, not just the skin. As soon as his arm was healed he placed his monocle back on his eyes which changed both his hair and eye colour back.

"I wonder what decision he will make." Serena asked no one in particular.

"Kakashi. If he decides to go with them then you won't be able to see him for a while. Are you happy with it ending like this?" Hiruzen spoke without looking at the ninja. Kakashi closed his book and followed the boy.

XxX

Naruto sat against a tree hugging his knees. He had been in that position for half an hour, and during that time he had collected all of his thoughts. He created a list of reasons he should go and a list of reason he should stay, and when he did that his decision became an easy one. There was only one reason he should stay, yet multiple reasons he should go. But it isn't easy going into the unknown.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Kakashi had been reading his book on the branch above for the entire time. Kakashi made sure that Naruto heard him arrive, but since he didn't say a word until now Naruto had no problems with him being there.

"No… It's just all too much… I mean finding out about the fox..." Naruto hugged his legs even tighter. "Hey… I'm not the Nine Tails am I?" Naruto could hear a book slam shut but refused to look up.

"What do you think the answer to that is?"

"I don't know…"

Kakashi sighed. It may have been too early for him to find out. "Then let me ask you this. What is your goal? For the future?"

Naruto mumbled his answer. "Hokage..."

"Why?"

"I want to be acknowledged…" Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone…"

Kakashi sighed again. "Listen Naruto. If you don't want to be alone you don't have too. Eventually you will make those friends that you want and you won't be alone. But if that is the only reason you want to be Hokage then give up on that dream. We don't need such a Hokage. But I don't think that is the only reason. You're not that type of person, are you?"

"No it's not… I want to be able to protect Iruka-sensei, and Teuchi-ojisan, and Ayame-neechan, and anyone else who I want to protect. If the Hokage is the strongest then I will become the Hokage and protect everyone." Naruto finally regained his confidence and stood up.

"Then let me ask you again. What is your goal for the future?"

Naruto smiled and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I WANT TO BECOME THE HOKAGE SO I CAN PROTECT EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO ME!"

XxX

"And so they trained me for five years. I learned as much as they could teach me about this world and how it works. They also taught me how to fight among a few other things." A sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto stood in a very dimly lit room. He was currently standing in the Headmasters' Office at Yokai Academy. He wore the brown pants and green blazer with green lining of the standard uniform, but instead of the shirt, he wore an orange hoodie underneath. "So yeah, Oba-san told me to tell you that when I arrived here."

"That doesn't explain to me why you're so late. The midterm tests just finished, you've been absent since the start of the year." The Headmaster could barely be seen in this dark room.

"It's fine just introduce me as a transfer student or something…"

"I was asking where you have been for half of the semester."

"Oooooh… Um…" Naruto averted his eyes from the Headmaster.

"Naruto-kun…" The Headmaster was getting really tired of this.

"Well you see. I was told that this place was in a hidden realm… and so when I left to come here I got a little lost…"

"You could not have been lost for that long."

"Oh no… I was just lost at the beginning. It's just I accidently ended up on Themiscyra."

"Themiscyra... the Amazon Island for only women."

"Yeah that one. They thought I was an intruder even though I told them it was an accident. It was a big mess. They held be captive for ages. They often discussed what they should do with me. They were torn between using for reproductive purposes and death. There was a time that they wanted to castrate me. I am so glad I learned how to speak English so I could talk them out of it or I may not have been a man anymore." The Headmaster just listened in utter disbelief. "It took me a while to escape and when I did the island was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and I was forced to walk all the way back. They also chased after me with the island. I was almost crushed by a floating island. Do you know how that feels? I was forced to use the Nine Tails to escape. And it wouldn't surprise me if they were still after me. If it weren't for that bus driver I would still be lost on the coast of Japan somewhere running away from an army of pissed off incredibly strong women who scare me."

The Headmaster started rubbing his temples. "Minerva was right when she said you were special. Alright, thanks for telling me. It's a good thing that you got here early. You can still make it for homeroom. I'll get someone to take you. Make sure you catch up on everything that you missed."

"Yes Headmaster." Naruto bowed as he turned and left the room. The Headmaster then turned his chair around and grabbed a mirror off of the wall. He placed it on his desk and touched it with both of his hands. The world around him swirled and he found himself in a different location.

"Oh look. It's Tenmei-san." Minerva who looked exactly the same she did five years ago was sitting across from the Headmaster at a small tea table. "Care to play a game with me?"

"Unfortunately the work day just started to I cannot spend too long here." The Headmaster wasn't actually there. If you were watching from afar you would see an elderly lady sitting alone at a table. The Headmaster was still in his office. This mirror was something Minerva gave only to a few so they can visit her whenever they want without actually making the journey.

"That is a shame. I was getting bored too. So have you found him?"

"He was on Themiscyra."

"I don't even want to know…"

"I don't know what to make of him just yet."

Minerva let out a chuckle. "Well I am not the only one who has had a little pet project. What was his name again? Aono Tsukune?"

"Have they begun to move yet?" The Headmaster decided to take the conversation in a serious direction.

"No we still have time." Minerva casually responded.

"If only you could take action personally."

"Don't you have work to do Headmaster-san?" Minerva was visibly displeased with that comment.

"You travel across worlds yet you refuse to help your own world. I still don't understand why."

"That is none of your business Tenmei." Minerva said as she waved her hand forcing the Headmaster to return to his own body. Minerva sighed as soon as she did that. "He should know by now that it isn't that simple."

XxX

"Everyone!" The homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome spoke out to her class. Her short blonde hair was shaped to look like cat ears. She wore an orange top with a white buttoned shirt over it as well as a brown skirt. Her red think rimmed glasses covered her almost closed eyes completely hiding their colour. "I have an announcement! We have a new transfer student, nya! Come in Naruto-kun!"

The door to the classroom opened and half-heartedly walked in Naruto walked in. Nekonome turned around and wrote Naruto's name on the blackboard.

"Hey!" Naruto lazily raised his hand. He still hadn't completely recovered from his walk across the pacific.

"Say a little more." Nekonome nudged Naruto into talking more about himself.

"Um… Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 years old, birthday is October 10th. I am a human. Oh and my favourite food is ramen."

""""WHAAAAAAT?!"""" As soon as Naruto finished speaking a choir of students sang out.

Naruto just looked confused. "Is it really so surprising that I like ramen?"

"Hey hey. What do you mean you're human?" A delinquent looking student directed the question at Naruto. "Humans aren't allowed here."

"Yet here I am… Sensei, which seat is mine?" Naruto casually asked.

"Um… Naruto-kun. Are you really human? You shouldn't be at this school if that is the case." Nekonome was bewildered. The transfer student who was supposed to be attending the school from day one just said he was human even though there should be no humans within the barrier.

"Oh that's right. I'm not supposed to say my true form. I forgot about that rule. My apologies." Naruto started walking towards one of two empty seats. If he wasn't going to be given one, he would just take one. He decided to sit at the very back of the classroom.

"Um… what do I do? What do I do?" Nekonome was pacing back and forth across the room. The entire classroom was looking back towards Naruto.

"What is with this weird atmosphere? I don't…" Then Naruto finally realised something. "Oh my bad my bad… I haven't read the rules in a few months so I forgot. All humans will be killed, was it? Everyone is welcome to try, but keep in mind I won't die so easily."

"Is that so?" The delinquent who spoke before got off his chair with enough force to send it flying towards the person behind him. "Then you won't mind me killing you now." The delinquent started to transform into his true form he got taller, bigger and could barely fit in the classroom anymore. All of the students ran to the edges of the room, except for Naruto.

"Seriously? Now?" Naruto sighed as reached into his pocket. He pulled out a few stationary and placed them on the table. He then stood up and walked towards the side of the room where the door was. "Are you sure you want to do this? You're only going to embarrass yourself."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The now giant… whatever that yokai was… swung his arm towards Naruto.

"Have a nice flight." Before anyone could see what happened, the giant body was sent flying out of the window, breaking the glass and damaging the wall. The entire class looked on in shock.

"What was that?"

"He didn't even touch him."

"Is he really human?"

Naruto ignored all of this. He walked forward to the centre of the room where he bent down.

"Wait is that…?"

"Did he hit Saizou with an eraser?"

"There is no way he is human."

Naruto had just picked up the eraser which he had flung at the giant and walked back towards his seat. "I am a human, just not one you are familiar with."

Across the classroom stood a certain pink haired girl with yellow eyes and a silver Rosario hanging around her neck. She wore the standard Yokai Academy uniform of the green blazer and a brownish tartan skirt.

[ **That human is something else. He doesn't smell like a normal human.** ]

[So he is not human?]

[ **No he is human, but he also something more. Avoid him until you know what he is. Although I don't think that will be possible.** ]

XxX

Classes had ended for the day. Rumours about the human had spread throughout the school. Sometime during the day Saizou had walked back into class, although he didn't try to fight Naruto again. During one of the breaks some had walked up to Naruto saying they would kill him, but Naruto said to wait until after school and they can fight outside.

All the teachers were sent into an emergency staff meeting where they were told that Naruto was indeed human but he housed a yokai so it was okay for him to attend Yokai Academy. Some of them voice protests, but the Headmaster merely responded with…

"The boy has already issued a challenge to say that if you want him gone, then go kill him. I give special permission."

This left Naruto in a rather odd position. He sat at the back of the now almost empty classroom, and just outside of the front entrance waited a small army of yokai who want to watch Naruto fight. Naruto stood up ready to leave, but stopped when someone walked in front of him. This person had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had no notable features.

"Um… Nice to meet you, my name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune reached his hand out to shake Naruto's.

Naruto looked cautiously at him, but reached his hand out nevertheless. "Naruto…" As soon as their hands met Naruto felt something. "You… you have no pulse."

"What?" Tsukune was confused. He could feel his heart beating.

"No not your heart pulse. Your energy pulse." Naruto leaned in close and whispered in Tsukune's ear. "All yokai have a pulse since they are all fuelled by their supernatural energy. Special humans like myself do too. Humans are the only thing that doesn't have the pulse." With that Naruto leaned back and let go of Tsukune's hand.

"Um…"

"Don't worry I won't tell." Naruto started to walk towards the door again. "Walk with me Tsukune. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"So… how did you end up in this school?" Tsukune was still flustered from having his secret found out again.

"This school wants to harmonise humans and yokai, and for now that is what I will be doing until my master tells me otherwise. What about you?"

"Haha well… I failed the entrance exams for my preferred high schools." [Human high schools] "But then my parents found a flier for this place and they let me in, so here I am, hahaha." Tsukune let out a sigh.

"By the way, is she going to keep following us or is she going to join us?" Naruto spoke without looking back.

Tsukune looked over his shoulder. "Oh hey Moka-san." Tsukune tried to wave her over, but she hid behind a pillar. [AH! What did I do this time?] "She's ignoring me for some reason."

"No I think she is avoiding me. Vampires have keen senses and good instincts when it comes to oddities." Naruto continued to walk.

"How did you know she was a vampire, actually how do you even know she's there?"

"It's not as good as hers, but I have a reasonably good sense of smell as well. She can smell blood, but I can smell aura. Also I've been living with a vampire for the past five years and he also had a similar seal." They finally made it to the shoe lockers. Naruto and Tsukune changed into their outdoor shoes.

"Eeeh. Are you really human? You said humans don't have pulses before. So you're a Special Human?"

"I am a full human. It is a little complicated but for now just say I am a different type of human than you are." With those words Naruto left the building. "Okay who is first?"

XxX

After defeating a few well known yokai, the majority of the crowd accepted Naruto as an exception to the rule for humans. However this also gave Naruto a reputation for being strong. When the crowd finally dispersed, Naruto was led by Tsukune to the dorms.

"So this is where I will be staying." Naruto looked at the old, worn-down, and creepy building. "It's not quite what I expected."

"I thought the exact same thing." Tsukune said dejectedly. "At least we each have our own rooms. Actually there is an empty room next door to me, was that supposed to be yours?"

"Probably…" Naruto shrugged as he continued to look at the dorms. He couldn't help but remember when he first arrived in this world.

XxX

 _Naruto walked beside Regis towards the place where they all will live. Minerva was still in Naruto's world fulfilling the terms of her agreement and Serena stayed back with her. Minerva said that she was going to leave behind a mirror, whatever that meant. Naruto was admiring the surroundings as he walked. It was a fresh green forest, but it was devoid of life. Naruto noted that he couldn't even hear birds._

 _As if answering a question Regis started speaking. "We are currently in a dimension created by Oujo-sama. Everything here is composed of her magic and everything here can be turned back into her magic. Even the very air we are now breathing was once her magic power."_

 _"I still don't understand what this magic power or yokai power or whatever power is..." Naruto looked up in confusion hoping for some sort of explanation._

 _"In due time..."_

 _"This magic stuff is more impressive than chakra… Hey hey, did she make that river as well?" Naruto asked pointing forward in the path._

 _"Of course…"_

 _"Hey hey… then if I dig will I eventually reach the bottom of this world?"_

 _"Quite possibly, we have never tried." Regis was trying his best to play along with the child. But for a centuries old vampire he had his limits._

 _"Hey hey… then did she make the smoke too? Does that mean she made that fire?"_

 _"Smoke?" Regis looked into the distance and started rubbing his temples. "They burnt it down again…"_

 _"They?" Naruto asked._

 _"The other servants. I am the head servant, and Serena is the head chef, but we cannot do everything ourselves…" Regis and Naruto walked in silence after that until they reached the burning mansion._

 _"IT'S HUGE!" The only building in Konoha that compared to the size was the Academy and Hokage's Office combined. It normally would have looked really refined like one of the buildings in a British period drama; however it was currently on fire._

 _"This is why we can't leave them in charge." Regis turned away from the building and started walking towards a crowd. The group had 10 people. Among them were three maids, two butlers, three security guards and two without any uniform. All the servant-types were surrounding the two normal-types who were sitting in the seiza position._

 _As Naruto got closer he noticed that all of them had parts of an animal sticking out of their clothes, such as ears, tails, wings, even more arms._

 _"Hey hey, are they also monsters? With the animal tails and ears and stuff."_

 _"Yes, although they are a little special…" Regis intentionally left his comment vague. Naruto would learn about it in due time._

 _"Hey, are we going to have to rebuild the house?"_

 _"I told you it was made by magic, so magic can fix it… We just need to wait for Ojou-sama to arrive. Now if you'll excuse me I have someone to get angry at…" Regis walked over to the crown. Naruto looked up at the huge building he will be living in and compared it to his small apartment back in Konoha. This world really was different from his own._

XxX

"This is a different than what I'm used to…" Naruto commented as he and Tsukune walked towards the stairs.

"Where did you live until recently?" Tsukune and Naruto continued to make small talk as they entered the student dorms.

A certain girl with purple hair and a black uniform stood in the shadows of the forest as she watched the two boys enter the building. This girl belonged to the Public Safety Commission of Yokai Academy. This was a corrupt group who claim to be the justice Yokai Academy and they have the authority to do so.

"He claims to be a human. I need to report this." The Public Safety Commission takes an interest in the human who should not be attending a school for monsters.

XxX

 **Extra**

"Aaaaah where is this school?" It was early morning. Naruto Uzumaki walked along the streets of a rural town in Japan. "Couldn't they have dropped me off straight at the school?" Naruto had lived with Minerva the witch for five years, and all of it was in preparation to integrate with both the monster and human communities. And so he was finally ready.

"What was I told about the school again? Hmmmm…" Naruto started trying to remember what he was told.

 _"Yokai Academy is a school which monsters attend in order to learn how to assimilate to human society. However it can never be that simple." Regis went into his lecture mode the week before Naruto had to leave. Regis was Minerva's butler and doubled as Naruto's home tutor. "Humans are not allowed near the school, as the existence of us monsters is a secret. You will be an exception to that rule. To make sure that humans don't accidently arrive at Yokai Academy, it has been hidden is a separate realm so to get there you need to…"_

 _"Zzzzzzzz" Naruto had fallen asleep._

 _"Fufufu" Regis merely laughed when he saw the sleeping Naruto. He picked up a nearby eraser and condensed his aura into it. "This one doesn't learn." Regis flicked it towards Naruto's head. An audible crack could be heard._

 _"AAAGH!" Naruto was sent spinning through the nearby wall. His neck had turned in an awkward direction, but he was awake._

 _"If you keep falling asleep on me I might do something that you will regret." Regis warned as he walked away._

 _"That HURTS!" Naruto complained as he twisted his neck back to its correct position._

"Ah… I fell asleep when he told me. This isn't good."

Naruto continued to walk around in an attempt to find a sign that would lead him to his destination. But there would be no such thing in the human side of the world. He was even trying to pick up the scent of someone with a pulse, but had no luck. Eventually Naruto thought of something.

"That could work." Naruto placed his hands together. "If I send out a wave I should be able to see the barrier." Naruto had built up a small ball of chakra in between his hands, this forced his hands apart. " **Yokai Sonar.** " Naruto clapped his hands sending the chakra all around him.

"No pulse in 1km. No pulse in 2km. Pulse detected 3km. Barrier detected 4km." Naruto spoke in a robotic like manner to himself. This technique requires a lot of concentration, but he could detect all monsters within 4 km radius. This was something he created himself during his five years of training.

"Looks like a group of monsters are going towards the barrier. That must be it." Naruto started to jog towards his destination. As he approached he got more and more excited. He was looking forward to the Academy.

As Naruto approached, he could see the barrier which hid the separate realm of Yokai Academy. It was a few hundred metres in the sky, but they should have a way up so it wasn't a problem.

"Hold it." Naruto instantly stopped when he heard a voice behind him. "What business do you have here?" Naruto turned to see a 2 metre tall woman who appeared ready for battle. Her skirt-like armour perfectly covered her chest, yet managed to hover above her lower body giving her enough room for sudden movement in the middle of combat. Her arms and legs were covered in armour matching that of the centre piece. In her hands was a 3m long yellow metallic spear with a two pointed head. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail so it would stay out of her face. She looked to be about 18 years old, but Naruto couldn't judge that properly because of her height.

"Um… I just need to go…" Naruto pointed up to the Academy but couldn't finish his statement.

"I can't let you go any further."

[What? Why not?] Naruto thought to himself. "But I need to go there."

"And I can't let you."

[Oh… maybe it's because I am human. In that case.] Naruto coughed a couple of times. "There must be a mistake. I have been told that I am allowed to enter. I am an exception to the rule."

"I highly doubt that." The woman took a stance with her spear. "If you continue to persist I will personally make sure you are unable to move anymore."

Naruto let out a sigh. "This must be a simple misunderstanding." Naruto turned and ran towards the barrier.

"Ah…" The girl let out a surprised sound, but quickly regained her focus and chased after the boy.

[If I can get to the Headmaster then he can sort this out.] Naruto continued to run past women who were joined in the chase. [There are a lot of girls here aren't there?]

"Stop the Mecasus'." One of them yelled out.

[Mecasus? What the hell is a Mecasus? I must have been asleep when he told me about those.] Naruto stopped running when made it underneath the edge of the barrier. Naruto couldn't use the Mecasus so he had to make his own way up.

"CATCH HIM!" The crowd was fast approaching.

[I'm using your power. Kthx bye.]

[ **Shut up.** ]

Naruto covered himself with a cloak of orange chakra and leapt into the air. The crowd below watched on in shock as the man flew into the air.

"Oh no too far…" Naruto had launched straight past the barrier and continued to rise. [Looks like I still can't control it properly.] As soon as Naruto reached the climax of his accent, he started to pin dive back to the barrier. "I should be fine if I stick my landing."

That was until he saw a familiar spear headed his way.

"WHAT THE?!" Naruto turned his body in an attempt to avoid the spear, but was too late. The yellow spear lodged straight into his gut. Naruto involuntarily spat out blood. "That was a good throw." Naruto's body started to spin in mid-air. Luckily for him he would still land within the barrier. As soon as he entered to top of the barrier Naruto saw where he was. It looked like an old Greek city. Naruto was in no position to question why it was like that. The amazon he first encountered must be realty strong.

He continued to fall out of control and headed straight towards the biggest and most important looking building. He crashed through the think stone headfirst.

"KYAAA!" A high pitch scream brought Naruto back to reality. He noted that the room was fairly modern when compared to the exterior. It wasn't just modern but it was the kind of room that you would think an otaku would have. Along the walls were posters. Shelfs were filled with anime, manga and merchandise. The owner of this room looked at Naruto in shock. She was lying on her bed staring straight at Naruto.

She started to clean the dust of her short blonde hair. Her nightgown fluttered as she quickly rolled to the side of the room and picked up a sheathed sword.

"Wait wait…" Naruto forced out as he tried to stand up. The spear was still in him. "Can I please see the Headmaster?" Naruto forced the words out while holding down his cough. His skull didn't seem to be cracked. [You did that didn't you?]

[ **Tch** ]

"Headmaster?" The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Where do you think we are?"

"Yokai Academy, right?"

"No. There is no entrance to Yokai Academy here. You're an intruder, tell me your purpose before I strike you down."

"Wait seriously. I have no idea what you're on about." Naruto grasped the spear with both his hands. He pulled it out as he grimaced in pain. "Where are we? And how do I get to Yokai Academy?"

"This is Themiscyra."

"Amazons?"

"And the closest entrance to Yokai Academy is over 100km away."

"Wait but that means… I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MONOCLE BASTARD!"

 **Extra - Escape from Themiscyra**


	2. The Students in Black Coats

Thank you all for reading the first chapter and welcome to the second chapter. However first a bit of housekeeping.

Naruto only uses chakra in this story. He doesn't have access to yokai or anything like that, including Kurama who is a literal body of chakra.

Naruto is going to deal with both Elemental Nations and Yokai earth issues. [Yokai earth? What do I call that world? It's Earth].

Disclaimer: Much to my misfortune, I do not own Naruto nor Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

So this is the new member?" The man who held his straight black hair back with a headband said as he looked at Naruto. He didn't even bother with wearing the school uniform and took a casual look. Ginei Morioka was a second year and the leader of the newspaper club.

"Yo… Naruto Uzumaki" The blond half-heartedly lifted his hand. "Do you want to fight as well?"

"Not today. But eventually." Gin honestly answered. "I guess you're sick of being challenged."

"Yeah, I didn't realise how much humans were actually hated." Naruto had gone through non-stop fights for the last few days. The most tiring part is that they weren't the stronger members of Yokai Academy, but the ones who hate humans the most. Naruto had yet to go through a fight that interested him.

"It'll die down. When it does the strongest will start to challenge you. THAT is when you should start enjoying it." Gin smiled at his junior.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can smell it. I've got something to do today so I won't be helping. Tsukune should be able to teach you what to do." Gin waved as he left.

Naruto remained in the classroom with Tsukune and a blue haired busty girl. Her thick eyelashes highlighted her deep purple eyes. Unlike the normal girl's uniform, she wore a sleeveless yellow jumper instead of the usual jacket. She also wore white legwarmers.

"Can you stop giving me that stare, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked the girl as pulled up a desk and chair to join with the other two. Kurumu was tending to Tsukune's wounds and it would have been a rather intimate situation, if not for Naruto. Not only that but Naruto was openly calling himself human. Kurumu thought this was disgusting, even though she didn't believe him.

It wasn't that Kurumu hated Naruto as a person. They've only had a few conversations but they seem to get along. What Kurumu hated were humans as a whole. It was common for monsters to hate humans since they believed themselves to be at the top of the food chain and treat the world as their playground, even though monsters were clearly stronger as individuals.

"Anyway, who is this Yukari Sendou?"

"She's a pain in the ass." Tsukune answered as he pouted. "Supposedly she is an eleven year old genius in our year. She topped the mid-terms and is doing everything she can to keep me away from Moka-san."

"I've heard rumours about her too. Even though she's called a girl genius of whatever, it sounds like she's a selfish little kid. I heard she's always playing pranks, and is hated by her class." With Kurumu's words, Naruto grimaced slightly.

"Really?" Tsukune said just before her punched himself in the face. "WAAAAH!? MY BODY IS MOVING ON ITS OWN!"

"Pffft." Laughter escaped Naruto's lips as he watched start feeling up Kurumu. At that exact moment Moka walked in.

"Sorry for being late to the club. What's wrong Tsukune?"

"It's not like that. My body is moving on its own." Says Tsukune as he flips up Kurumu's skirt giving Naruto a good shot of her panties. Moka jumped in trying to stop Tsukune and the three of them ended up in a struggle.

"That's quite enough Yukari-chan." Naruto had finally had enough of this and stuck his hand out the window. He lifted his hand with a small girl in his hand. She had short black hair and purple eyes. Her black hat, black cape and wand made it obvious that she was a witch. She wore a pink corset and a smaller version of the standard uniform dress.

"Ah?" Yukari didn't know that she had been noticed. She accidently dropped a straw doll freeing Tsukune.

"You are far too naïve Yukari-chan." Naruto looked straight at Yukari as he spoke.

"AAAAAGH! I AM TOTALLY PISSED NOW!" Tsukune screamed as he finally got control over his body again.

Naruto ignored him and continued. "If you have control over someone's body, rather than making him touch someone else, YOU MAKE HIM TAKE HIS OWN CLOTHES OFF! THAT IS MORE EMBARASSING THAN ANYTHING ELSE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?" Yukari was surprised by Naruto's outburst. Everyone else in the room was just as surprised. Tsukune forgot that he was angry. Naruto finally placed Yukari on the ground as he continued.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO PRANK SOMEONE YOU DO IT PROPERLY! A ROOKIE LIKE YOU HAS NO PLACE PLAYING PRANKS!" You could feel Naruto's hot-bloodedness roar with delight.

"WITH MY MAGIC I CAN EASILY PLAY PRANKS BETTER THAN YOU CAN!" And Yukari couldn't help but get hot blooded too.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!? I, NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL DEFINITELY NOT LOSE TO YOU IN A PRANK WAR!"

"OH IT'S ON" The two of them shook hands.

"I need to prepare a few things." With that Naruto eagerly left the room. As soon as he did he took a deep sigh.

XxX

" _Now it's time to talk about a certain group of monsters." Regis cleared his throat as he began his explanation._

" _Eeeh? Haven't we already gone through a lot of them? What else could be left?" Naruto ducked as an eraser was sent flying over his head._

" _This is a little different. This is not a race, but a group of them. The Hated Race, is a collection of monsters that are considered in between. Most people are unsure as the whether they are humans or monsters and so they discriminate against them."_

" _Why can't they tell? If they had some sort of pulse then they're monsters. Isn't it that simple?"_

" _Fufufu, nothing is that simple. Not everyone can detect this pulse; you also have a pulse of your own. Does that mean you are one of the Hated Race?" For such a serious topic, Regis seemed to be taking it very light heartedly. It seems that he was the type to be solid in his own opinions but not try to convince others._

" _Well yeah but I am from a different world. I don't count."_

" _I will explain the entire history of this problem and its results so listen carefully because this is important…"_

" _Um… Before that. What do you think? Should they be considered human or monsters?"_

" _I don't think it matters. After all I do serve Oujo-sama."_

XxX

"Hated Race… She's been alone all this time, hasn't she?" Naruto walked off with his hands in his pockets. No one could be seen in the hallway, however someone was there. Someone was clinging to the roof. A purple haired girl wearing a black uniform.

"Still nothing to dispute that he isn't human, although I don't think humans can get that strong. He mentioned Hated Race, maybe that's what he is. Also to think he joined the newspaper club. It looks like it's going to be just as troublesome as last years. I can't investigate any further without asking the subject directly."

"Yes yes. He won't reveal anything from afar. Talking to him may be your only option."

"Exactly, but how do I approach him about WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?!" The girl screamed and fell from the roof. At some point Naruto had appeared behind her and stood upside down on the ceiling.

Naruto jumped down after her. "Ah sorry. Come let us talk while we walk. You would have followed me to the dorms anyway." Naruto started to walk off without waiting for an answer.

A white circle was spat out of the girl's mouth towards Naruto. It latched onto his hand and completely surrounded it. "I think you are misunderstanding something. I didn't mean talking peacefully; I meant capturing you and questioning you with the use of drugs."

"Really are you even allowed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"We are the safety of Yokai Academy. Anything is allowed in order to maintain justice."

"Who is this 'we'?" Naruto casually asked as he got hit by a few more of the girls spit.

"You disrespectful mutt. You don't even know about the Public Safety Commission. Even if you are a monster I will not be showing you any mercy." This girl truly believed that she had every right to call herself justice. The Public Safety Commission answered to no one excluding the Headmaster, and this authority was used in the name of keeping the peace of Yokai Academy. Essentially they could do whatever they wanted and no one could tell them otherwise.

"Can you relax a bit? I'm not even resisting here." Naruto was now completely covered by the sticky substance, except his face.

"Let's go." She stuck a rope of the substance to Naruto's hair and started walking away with Naruto in tow.

"HEYHEYHEY! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

XxX

"So what do you want to know?" Naruto was now dangling upside down from a tree with the girl standing in front of him. "Actually first do you mind telling me your name?"

"I don't need to give me name to someone like you. Now tell me. Are you really human? If you are, how can you defeat all of these monsters?"

Naruto sighed. "Why won't you tell me your name? But that's okay. Well I am human without a doubt. Although I can't really explain why…"

"Why not tell me? If you cannot explain then you are clearly not a human. However if you continue to insult I who protects this Academy then I will kill you now." The girl was clearly getting offended by Naruto's lack of cooperation. She may have to begin torturing him.

"Look I can prove I am human. This way you won't get into trouble with your superiors." Naruto still looked very relaxed even though he couldn't move his limbs at all.

"Ahahahaha. Are you seriously worried about me? If you are human then I can kill you now and no one will bother looking twice." The cloth around the girls stomach moved aside as four spider arms came out.

Naruto started muttering something under his breath. The girl couldn't hear him. She walked closer to hear his words.

"Eeeh? What was that? Wait… Is that? A SUTRA!?" The girl jumped back as Naruto's feet came flying towards her face.

"Nicely dodged." Naruto flipped back onto his feet. "Doesn't that prove that I am human? Only a human can chant a Buddhist sutra. ' _…and so the monk chanted, not realising the logger was trapped. As he did so, spider threads reached out of the river and begun to encase the man whom she cares for. When the chant was finished, the logger was freed from his bindings and finally learnt the true nature of his love…_ '." Naruto started to walk towards the girl. "Now that you know I am human, will you go tell your superior, or **will you fight me here**?"

The girl took a step back. She didn't know what it was but a very bad feeling rose to her skin. [What is this? Is he really human?] The girl took another step back matching Naruto's approach. [What is this feeling? I can't fight him. No that's wrong. I don't want to fight him. I'm scared. He feels just like Kuyo-sama.]

" **What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me?** " Naruto took another step forward.

"Tch. My priority was to watch you. I have received to orders to kill you. I'll give Kuyo-sama the honour." The girl quickly turned and ran.

"Hehe. That was easy enough."

[ **Using my power for that. You really are pathetic.** ]

[Oh shut up.]

Naruto started to walk back to the dorm. While he was walking he pulled out a small hand mirror from his pocket, looking into it he saw Minerva appear.

"Ara Naruto-kun."

"Oba-san, I've made first contact with the group I believe my target works for. Are you sure the target is here?"

"Do you doubt me Naruto-kun?"

"Of course not Oba-san, but after the first 3 times... Don't worry it shouldn't take me much longer to get this done."

"Ufufuf. Thank you my cute servant."

"Dammit Oba-san. I ain't your servant. I'm your ninja." Naruto put his mirror back in his pocket.

XxX

" _Welcome to your new home Naruto-kun." Minerva half spoke half grumbled. She just came back from dimension jumping, she DID NOT want to have to rebuild her house. "I'm going to sleep. Serena help the boy settle in."_

" _Yes ma'am." Serena lazily saluted. Regis was busy punishing the other servants, so it was up to her to help the boy with what he needed. But she didn't have to be happy about it. "Come on brat." She started walking through the mansion taking Naruto to the important locations._

" _This is the main hall, where all guests spend their time. We do not allow them any further than this." Naruto looked around. The room was enormous. Assorted seats, tables and chairs were around the place. There was a cabinet with a tea set inside._

" _Will we get guests often?"_

" _Only if Minerva-sama wants them to be here."_

" _Oh…" Naruto remembered they were cut off from the rest of the world, and only Minerva was able to send people across dimensions._

" _This is the kitchen. My territory." Naruto looked around the sparkly white and silver room equip with every cooking utensil you could think of hanging from different hooks._

" _Can you make ramen?" Naruto had to ask._

" _Of course I can brat. Ramen's the best." Serena let out a toothy grin at the boy._

" _We're gonna get along just fine." It seems they just became good friends._

" _This is the backyard. It's huge and mostly unexplored, mostly so you can explore it yourself. There is a garden just around the side as well as a gazebo where Minerva likes to relax and look through dimensions."_

" _Why do I have to explore the backyard?" It looked like mix between a forest, desert, snowy mountains and pretty much any type of biome you could think of._

" _It's for your training."_

" _Eeeeh…"Naruto wasn't looking forward to this. Although the forest area did remind him of home. "Wait so was it made for me?"_

" _No it's for all of us. Minerva-sama has taken her time in building each and every environment."_

" _Okay then…"_

" _This is the training room." Naruto saw that it was wide open and had various wooden weapons lined along the walls. "Just through that door is a classroom just for you."_

" _I don't like classrooms." Naruto pouted._

" _Neither do I brat, so Regis will be teaching you."_

" _So where am I sleeping?"_

" _In the workers hallway." Serena pointed to a room as she walked down a hallway. "Everyone except Minerva-sama sleeps here. This room is yours."_

" _Why are you all doing this for me?" Naruto felt a little guilty about how well he was being treated by people he didn't know. He wasn't use to nice treatment._

" _We're not doing it for you. You're going to pay Minerva-sama back." Serena looked at the slightly downcast boy and couldn't help but ruffle his hair. "Don't worry kid. You're not the first stray Minerva-sama has picked up."_

XxX

Two people sat across from one another in the same room.

"That is the plan." The girl finished her report to the man sitting across from her. Judging from the atmosphere alone, it was a very serious conversation.

"Are you sure? If you miss the mark then something serious will happen to the surroundings. Damaging the Academy is against our plan."

"But this is the only way. Naruto Uzuamki. Forcing me to take such drastic measures. I should not have thought of myself so highly." The girl was radiating both regret and anger. She would have her revenge.

"As long as we follow this to the letter there shouldn't be a problem, but are you sure? If you fail you will regret it."

"But isn't that half the point?" The girl grinned. "If we don't do this then it's just no fun." The girl and boy started laughing hysterically. If someone heard this laugh they would be confident that they had a plan to take over the world.

"Naruto. Yukari-chan. What are you doing?" A third voice rang throughout the club room as he turned the lights on. "Also why have you placed curtains on the windows?"

"Tsukune. Can't you see we are having a serious conversation?" The male Naruto commented as he started taking down the curtains. He knew their fun was over.

"Tsukune-san." Yukari instantly jumped at the other man. It has been a few days since Yukari's prank and Naruto had been informed that Yukari now loves both Tsukune and Moka. Not only that, but Yukari has joined the newspaper club.

Just as Naruto suspected, Yukari had been alone all her life. She never had the chance to make friends in both the human and monsters worlds purely because she was a witch. Because of this she constantly pulled pranks so she would be noticed. This was similar to a certain blond ninja. However, she finally has a few people who she can call a friend so she stopped with her pranks and turned over a new page.

"We were planning the rules for our pranking game." Yukari excitedly commented.

"Pranking game?" Tsukune asked. He was desperately hoping that he would not be involved in any way.

"Yeah. It turns out all out pranking each other without rules would be an inconvenience." Naruto had finished taking off all the curtains and packed them in his bag.

"I won't forget having my hat being coloured orange. That scar will remain with me for all my life." A tear started to form in her eye.

"Hey hey. You do understand that I was walking around school naked right? This is why the rules are needed."

"It's been less than a week, how could you have done so much to each other in such a short amount of time?" Tsukune rhetorically asked.

"Come and sign this Tsukune, you can find out what exactly first hand."

"Hahaha, no thanks. I'll pass." Tsukune wiped the sweat off his brow. Last thing he wanted was to get involved with the pranking masterminds. "So what are these rules."

"Rule 1: Everything and anything is permitted against those who sign this document." Naruto quoted.

"THAT'S HARDLY A RULE!"

"Hold on a sec. It means that we cannot do anything that could impact anyone else. In other words, we can be affected as long as it is temporary and can have no inverse effect."

"Oh, that's alright then I guess. What's the next rule?"

"Rule 2: Any area that can be considered 'owned' by those who sign the contract is considered a part of them."

"Wait what about the dorms? I am right next door to you."

"But that would collide with the first rule so you're safe Tsukune-san." Yukari cheerfully replied.

[Aaaah I really don't want to accidently get involved with this. This could be very bad.] Tsukune started to panic.

"Rule 3:…"

"Wait I don't need to know any more. It's fine." Tsukune waved his hands in front of him trying to ward away Naruto's words. [I might get more scared if I know. There's more peace of mind in the unknown.]

"Don't worry. You'll be safe." Naruto placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "As long as we don't screw up rule 28, you will be fine. Anyway I have something to do now. I won't be here for the club."

"See you at the dorm." Tsukune spoke to Naruto's back.

" **Yokai Sonar.** " Naruto pumped chakra into the small ball between his hands and then clapped releasing it. He could feel the group he was looking for on their way towards him. Rather than fighting them near the school, Naruto decided to run towards an open plane he found a few days ago. If he was right, they had someone who could find him no matter where he was.

XxX

 _Naruto leapt forward towards Regis and threw a wild punch. Regis simply stepped backwards and Naruto toppled over himself. As he picked himself back up, an out of breath Naruto spoke._

" _Haa… haa… Can we stop? Haa… We've been doing this for hours…"_

" _Not until you can feel your chakra like that red eyed gentlemen from your world could. His strength and speed were powered up very similarly to how I as a vampire power up my strength and a werewolf powers up their speed." Regis had a book in his hand. This was something given to them by the Third Hokage, and it was a basic understanding of chakra._

" _So what? You keep hitting me until I can use it?" Naruto once again went back into his shoddy excuse for a fighting stance._

" _Well… It's this or meditating. I can see that you are using chakra occasionally, but it is inconsistent and I believe it is because you have a large amount and it is leaking rather than you actively using it."_

" _So, what do I do?"_

" _So you keep fighting until you get it."_

XxX

"Ladies and gentlemen. Step right up and witness to astonishing human in a yokai school." Naruto stood in a clearing surrounded by trees. All around Naruto were students in a particular black uniform. Naruto was casually speaking to the Public Safety Commission without a care in the world.

"Who do you think you are, talking down to us like that?" A random student spoke out of anger.

"You need to learn your place freshman."

"Now now." Naruto raised his hands defensively. "It may be hard for your minds to understand, but I'm speaking down to you because you don't deserve my respect, you corrupt pieces of shit." The second Naruto finished his sentence, both of those students charged.

XxX

" _The way I see it, Chakra is very similar to the aura that I use." Regis spoke as he sidestepped Naruto's attacks. "You convert the energy into strength. It appears it will be quite easy to teach you how to be strong, you just need to control it first." Regis then kicked Naruto as he approached, but this time Naruto was able to duck underneath and deliver a punch that collided with Regis stomach._

" _Haa… Got you..."Naruto breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Ooooh, I actually felt that one." Regis smiled as he looked down at the boy. He then proceeded to knee Naruto across the room. "Now again."_

XxX

Naruto grabbed both of them by their outstretched fists and threw them towards the leader of the group. Naruto knew him as Kuyo, a tall long blond haired student. Naruto could tell that he was the strongest yokai here.

"I believe these are yours." Naruto bowed slightly. "It is an honour Kuyo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"You seem awfully confident for someone who claims to be a human." Kuyo had his head tilted up slightly when looking at Naruto. Naruto knew this was him looking down on him and intentionally leaving himself open.

"Claims?" Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Didn't that Jorogumo tell you I was human?" Naruto motioned to the spider lady who stood reasonably close to Kuyo.

"She did, but you understand why we find that hard to believe especially since you sent her running."

"I do." Naruto nodded until he shook his head. "I'm sorry but can we hurry this up a bit. There's someone in your ranks I need to speak with."

"Well… I'd let you, but you see." Kuyo smiled a large evil grin. "You're not leaving here alive so there would be no point."

"Such a boring villain." Naruto started picking earwax out of his ear.

"KILL HIM!" Kuyo waved his hand. Everyone except four including himself charged towards Naruto. Naruto just sighed as none of them turned into their monster forms while they charged.

XxX

" _Comeon boya. Is that all you got de gozaru." Naruto now stood across from a new opponent. This man could easily be described as a monkey who stood tall in a security guard outfit. Naruto has been here for a few days._

" _Shut up Sarumon." Naruto complained as he took his defensive stance._

" _Call me master."Sarumon easily slipped into Naruto's guard and punched the boy on the top of his head._

" _Shut up master." Naruto took a swing at the monkey, but missed completely as the monkey now stood on the roof. He was using his magic power to hold himself to the roof._

" _You really have no technique de gozaru." The monkey face palmed._

" _Yeah well… no one taught me." Naruto tried jumping a few times to reach Sarumon but wasn't even close._

" _I guess I'll have to do it de gozaru. As the resident ninja of the security team I shall teach you everything."_

" _Eeeh? You're a ninja?"_

XxX

Naruto leapt high into the air as he was surrounded.

"You know… If you don't transform, you won't be able to beat me." Naruto spun in the air and dropped an axe kick onto an enemy knocking him out. From there he planted his hands onto the floor and spun around knocking out two more opponents. He quickly rolled out of the way before a foot smashed into him. Naruto remained on the ground and kicked the feet out from under a few more of the students. Naruto once again spun on his hands, but this time ended upright.

"He's good deshi." One of the students who stood beside Kuyo spoke next. She was a long red haired girl with a Bo staff resting on her shoulders. She looked up at Kuyo to see his reaction, and instantly regretted commented. Naruto was still in the centre of all the non-transformed monsters. When one tried to punch or kick him, Naruto would either move slightly out of the way then retaliate, or grab the outstretched limb, and use the attacked as a shield for the next attack.

"I give you all permission to show your true form." Kuyo grit his teeth as he gave the order. He knew Naruto was strong, but needing his men to transform was a major insult to their strength.

"Does that include me too?" Naruto raised his hand innocently as he watched everyone around him release their forms. He couldn't keep track of them all because of the sheer number but he could see quite a few bat monsters, bird monsters, reptilian monsters and cat monsters. There is no way he would have been able to name all of them in this situation.

"Wait a second. This IS my true form." Naruto marvelled as he once again jumped into the air.

XxX

" _So brat." Serena was now Naruto's opponent. Naruto now looked older than when he first arrived. He currently wore a butler's outfit, the same as he rest of the staff. Serena wore the same outfit when Naruto first met her, but she had her hair braided into a ponytail, something she only did at home. "I hear from Regis that you've finally got good control over your chakra thingy."_

" _Yes sensei. So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto hesitantly asked. He was supposed to be training with Sarumon today. "Are we going to spar?" Naruto was a little concerned since Serena didn't really know how to hold back._

" _Not exactly. It's time to use the feral beast inside of you." With that Naruto's face dropped. "Which is why you're gonna need a feral beast to teach you."_

" _I dunno sensei. This thing isn't exactly happy to be inside me." Naruto subconsciously started to walk backwards._

" _I know what it's like, having a second side to you that you truly cannot control." Serena looked a little sad. "The thing is brat, I'm not a normal werewolf. I'm half werewolf half Cu Sith. That side of me isn't always easy to control. If you see me start to turn green, I'm using the powers I get from that half of my family, and trust me brat. It ain't pretty."_

 _Naruto merely nodded his head. Regis had yet to teach him about any wolf type yokai, probably so Serena could tell Naruto this herself. He didn't know anything about what a Cu Sith was or what it could do, but seeing the borderline fear on Serena's face was enough to know that it wasn't pretty._

" _We must learn to use these powers for when they become necessary. From what Regis has told me, we have the same issue. We need to have strong enough willpower to resist the urges that come with the power. The best way to practise this is…"_

XxX

Naruto closed his eyes mid-air for a second. The best way to shake up your opponent is to show overwhelming strength. Something he learnt from Regis, and so there was one thing he should use.

[ **I'm not a thing brat. Use your own damn chakra.** ]

[Oh come on. You know you love me.]

Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and opened his eyes. Instead of his deep blue eyes, there was a distinctive red eyes with black slits. A cloak of red chakra surrounded him and gave him two tails.

"Wow…" One of the four student police not attacking commented. He had green hair and wore glasses.

"That feels like Kuyo-sama…" The tall one with black hair covering one of his eyes spoke next. You could see Kuyo literally seething with anger. How DARE he use a power similar to HIS! He was no longer taking this blond apparent human as a joke anymore. Naruto disappeared from most people's sight, and reappeared in front of the four. Behind him, all of the yokai collapsed from a knock-out blow.

"You aren't human deshi." The red head spoke up as she took a stance with her Bo staff ready.

" **Yeah I am. I just have a little help from a friend.** " Naruto tapped his gut.

[ **Friend my ass.** ]

[Naaw you're blushing.]

[ **Grrrrr** ]

Naruto let the cloak fade away and his eyes turn back to his normal blue. "So the one I was looking for wasn't among them, therefore it must be one of you."

"We are the Four Kings of the Public Safety Commission. It will be easy for us to destroy you." The glasses spoke as he transformed. He grew bigger and three black dog heads popped out of his body. The tall one followed suit and his clothes burst as his entire body grew and turned into stone.

"A Cerberus and a golem huh?" Naruto jumped backwards as a giant rock fist crashed in front of him. He then was forced to cartwheel out of the way so fireballs from the Cerberus wouldn't hit him. "Not who I'm looking for."

XxX

" _Uuuuum… I really don't think I should spar with you…"Naruto hesitantly took a stance._

" _Ara why not?" Minerva tilted her head._

" _Uuuum… I did apologise, right?" Naruto slowly shuffled backwards._

" _You did. For setting the kitchen on fire that is."_

" _Did I forget to apologise for something?" Naruto was almost at the door, when it suddenly shut behind him._

" _Possibly, but this is for your training." Minerva smiled. "This has nothing to do with the giant hole to the bottom of this dimension." Naruto's sweat dropped, he had kept that a secret and was now regretting it. "But this is so you can learn to convert your chakra into a spell. Oh wait it is a jutsu isn't it?"_

" _Ooooh…" Naruto understood, although he was still a little scared._

" _You need to learn how to externalise your chakra then turn it into whatever your heart desires." Minerva waved her wand and the room was filled with golden feathers._

" _Oh shit… she's pissed…" Naruto started trying to break through the wall and escape. Minerva wasn't going easy._

XxX

Naruto opened both of his palms and forced as much chakra into them as possible. He externalised it into two balls of pure power in his hand. The second his two opponents were close enough, Naruto crushed him hands into fists and pointed his thumbs at them.

" **Chakra Beam.** " The built up chakra shot out using his thumb as a guide and slammed straight into both the Cerberus and golem sending them both flying through the forest.

"Wow… I've never seen a human so strong deshi." The red head commented a little scared. Her two peers were taken out in one hit, Kuyo would be the only person able to fight this man.

"And then there were two." Naruto brushed dust of his clothes. "So who's next?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Kuyo finally snapped, and there was an explosion of flames surrounding him. He fell down to all fours and his features changed into a fox like creature with four tails. The ground cracked and seemed to burn around him.

"Kitsune is it?" Naruto asked as he lifted his hand to block a claw that was fast approaching his face. Naruto felt his hand burn badly as he blocked the attack. He kicked the fox with all his might sending him flying back. As Kuyo flew he shot out flames from his tails which slammed into Naruto's chest burning off his jacket and shirt.

"You would be DEAD if you were human!" Kuyo shouted as he watched Naruto's skin regenerate.

"Why does everyone not believe me?" Naruto seriously thought to himself until he just shrugged. "Oh well. It's not like it matters. I now know who I'm looking for." Naruto's eyes met the red head who was standing a safe distance away. She tilted her head curiously and wondered what he wanted with her, for some reason she wasn't afraid. He didn't direct any hostility towards her, actually he only spurred on those who were hostile to him.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Kuyo once again shouted as he continued to shoot out flames at Naruto. Naruto flowing extra chakra to his fists.

" **Flying Punch.** " Every time Naruto punched, a ball of chakra flew out of his closed fist and slammed into each ball of fire Kuyo shot out, causing an explosion mid-air. This continued to happen until there was too much smoke in the air to aim a proper attack.

"You don't realise how little your fake powers are compared to mine do you?" Kuyo asked as the smoke begun to clear. All the flames around him started to congregate on his body, condensing all of his spiritual energy. He now looked closer to his human form, but still had his bottom half on fire, fox ears and the four tails.

"Hey Kyuubi, he insulted your strength." Naruto spoke out loud much to Kuyo's confusion.

XxX

 _Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes. He currently stood in the backyard surrounded by Serena in a slightly green tinged wolf form, an unsealed Regis, Minerva with her wand ready, Sarumon, Bururu the bull guard, and Sherry the armadillo guard. All of who were puffing hard._

" _What just happened?" Naruto innocently asked. He had a massive headache, and had no idea why he was there. The ground all around them seemed to be mostly destroyed._

" _The brats back…" Serena commented as she deactivated her wolf form and fell to her knees._

" _It appears so." Regis smiled as he put his monocle back on._

" _What…?" Naruto still had no idea what was going on._

" _You let the Kyuubi out." Minerva smile was currently full of killing intent._

" _WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, and when he received a glare he fell to his knees. "I did all this?"_

" _What's done it done." Minerva clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone go take a break for the rest of the weekend, you earned it keeping him at bay for so long." Minerva started to walk back towards the house after nodding at Serena. The guards and Regis quickly followed._

" _So apparently the beast is stronger than I though." Serena sat down beside the boy who was almost in tears._

" _I don't want to use it again." Naruto firmly said. "I hurt you all…"_

" _HA! You think you hurt us?" Serena half laughed half coughed. "It was the beast not you, but you wanna know something." Naruto looked up into Serena's eyes. "I think he wasn't as bad as your world made him out to be. He was only trying to get out of the cage others put him in."_

" _So what? I should let it out?" Naruto asked._

" _Not yet." Serena grinned. "But unlike my beast, you can talk to yours, like it just spoke to us."_

XxX

 _Naruto was lying on the roof of the house very relaxed. It has been a few months since the incident, and Minerva had finally stopped punishing him for it. Naruto closed his eyes and made a trip to his subconscious. The sewer appeared, as well as the giant cage holding the Kyuubi at bay._

" _Hey Kyuubi." Naruto decided it was time he take Serena's advice and actually talk to the beast inside of him._

" _ **I told you to never come back here brat.**_ _" Naruto watched as the giant fox stopped resting on its hands and tried to push it through the cage._

" _I just want to talk."_

" _ **There is nothing I want to talk with you about. Unless you're going to let me out of this infernal cage.**_ _"_

XxX

" **That he did brat.** " A different voice left Naruto's mouth. This voice caused the red head to step back in fear.

"Do you want to deal with him?" Naruto asked.

" **Oh? You'd let me out?** "

"I haven't been able to give you control in a while being stuck on Themiscyra and all. So why not against someone who is apparently your own kind?"

" **Couldn't you have found someone stronger?** "

"Oh shut up. Do you want it or not?"

" **I'm looking forward to this.** "

Kuyo watched this exchange not sure what to make of it, but when chakra burst out of Naruto and created a red bubbly cloak with six tails, Kuyo couldn't help but widen his eyes with anticipation. He wasn't entirely sure how this human had a power that felt similar to his, but he was going to utterly destroy him. Or so he would like to say. There he stood with four tails, yet across from him was someone who claimed to be a human, yet had more tails of the same power as he has. He didn't know how this was possible, but the anger and fear needed to be buried. No human could ever beat him.

"Are you finished talking with yourself?" Kuyo raised his hands and gestured for Naruto to come at him. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

" **Oh no not worry you foolish mortal. I'm coming soon. It's just quite rare that I get given direct control over the body.** " 'Naruto' started doing stretches as if to warm himself up. " **You see, this is my first host who willingly but temporarily gives up his control. Unfortunately, I can only let out a certain amount of power and he blocks to seal which prevents me from leaving my cage. So during this time there is only one thing I can do.** " Kurama finished his stretches and let his claws and fangs grow out. " **and that is to destroy the opponent in front of me.** "

Kurama leapt forward and clawed at Kuyo's face. Kuyo wasn't fast enough to avoid to attack, but wasn't worried since his flames should burn his opponents hand off, so instead he readied his own punch. What Kurama didn't expect were his claws to literally burn away before contact, and only his fingers smacked into Kuyo's face. What Kuyo didn't expect was to be sent smashing into the ground from a single attack.

"What the..." Kuyo couldn't believe it. Nothing should have been able to reach him. His flames should have burnt it all before it even contacted him. Only the strongest creatures were even able to inflict pain on him, yet here he is being sent flying by someone who claims to be human.

" **That was disappointing.** " Kurama huffed as he stomped on Kuyo's head. " **Is this all my kind can do in this world?** " Kurama continually stomped Kuyo's face until he could feel Naruto's foot burning a little too much. With that he jumped back and allowed his foot to heal before placing it back on the ground.

"Kuyo-sama!" The red head ran forward and approached her downed leader, but when she did a giant burst of flame pushed her back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kuyo stood back up with fear in his eyes. He took all of his condensed energy and bundled it up in front of him.

" **Oooh… Is that what we're doing now?** " Kurama asked as he started condensing energy of his own. Some of it was the white chakra but most of it was the black chakra. This formed in front of his mouth.

"YOU WILL BURN!" Kuyo shot out literally all of his spiritual energy causing a beam of pure fire to shoot towards Kurama. Shockwaves rang out around him waking up all the members of the Safety Commission who were still unconscious.

" **Tailed Beast Bomb.** " Kurama said as he closed him mouth on the ball of chakra. He then roared shooting his attack as a beam towards Kuyo. The two attacks clashed in centre. A massive explosion took place leaving a giant dust cloud. " **The brat was stronger then I gave him credit for.** "

[Did… did you just leave him alive?] Naruto couldn't help but ask. When the smoke cleared, you could see a depleted of energy Kuyo standing there shocked, just before he passed out of exhaustion. [Aren't you supposed to be the big scary monster who doesn't care about life? Could you actually be a big softy?]

" **Shut up.** " Kurama said before giving the body back to Naruto. Naruto could feel that a lot of his skin was seriously burnt.

"You know you still haven't told me your name right?" Naruto commented when he got his body back, but was simply ignored. "Fine then."

"Yeah I don't believe you're human deshi." The red head now stood in between Naruto and Kuyo's downed body. The Cerberus and golem bent down and picked up Kuyo and prepared to run.

"Did I say you could leave just yet?" Naruto grinned while the rest of the Safety Commission ran, except for the Four Kings.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice deshi." The red head spoke as she pulled out a talisman and placed it on her forehead. She now wore a round top tall rimmed hat and a black and pink coat. Her outfit looked like a very traditional formal Chinese outfit. Her arms were now outstretched and seemed to be stiff. Naruto assumed her legs would be the same. "I'll keep him here. RUN!"

"There's the Jiang Shi I was looking for." Naruto grinned. "Don't worry I will let them all escape. I'm here to speak with you."

"What?" She asked curiously. Considering how strong he was, it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

"Listen I won't speak of what happened here to anyone. I figured you were a member of the Public Safety Commission so that's why I essentially called you out by scaring off the Jorogumo. I mean you guys no harm. I only want to complete my mission which was to find and speak with you." Naruto offered.

"Okay…" It seemed all of the hostility from before was gone and this was a much nicer person. She honestly wasn't sure what to think.

"Look. Meet me at my dorm tonight. I'll make you a nice dinner and we can talk. If you don't show up I know you're not interested in talking." [And I'll have to take more drastic measures, but I really don't want to.] Naruto put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

The Jiang Shi merely stood there a little shocked. She watched as the shirtless and shoeless blond who singlehandedly took out the entire Public Safety Commission walk away, unsure whether she should meet with him or not.

 **Extra - Escape from Themiscyra**

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto continued to complain as the 2 meter tall guard from before dragged him from his feet across the old city. Naruto was currently tied up with a lot of rope. "Is this really necessary?"

"You fought your way onto the island saying you are an exception to the no-men rule. This is me going easy on you." Naruto couldn't really complain with that. It was clear he shouldn't be here and as much as he doesn't deserve it, he has to be punished.

"I'm going to take that monocle of his and shove it…" Naruto grumbled under his breath. Naruto continued to mumble until he was dragged into a large hall room. As he was being tied upside down, he saw that there were many women all around him, all of who were of varying heights. Some were taller than the brown haired giant beside him while others were a normal height. They all were wearing armour of some kind most of which covered very little all to show off their amazing figures. If his life wasn't in danger, he might be enjoying this. All of the amazons around his were whispering stuff, but Naruto was unable to hear any of it.

"So… what happens now?" Naruto asked the brunette.

"You will be tried, and the queen will be decided your fate."

"Aah… lovely. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto smiled at the girl who simply looked at the boy interested. She hadn't met many humans let alone men, but this one didn't seem to mind that she had just said he may be killed.

"I am Myrina. You seem strong and it would be an honour to fight you." She responded in kind.

"I will try to make that my punishment then." Naruto grinned brightly at the girl who tilted her head with interest.

"I do not believe that will be possible." Myrina answered honestly.

"Oh? What are the punishments normally like?"

"Well… there is death by many methods including poison, spear range, to the beasts, snu snu. But we may decide to use you as genetic material."

"Uuuum…" Naruto's sweat dropped. "This isn't going to end well is it?"


	3. Betrayal is the Mission

So yeah been a while… I've had this written for a while but had completely forgotten to upload it... I am so sorry…

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Naruto

* * *

Minerva sat in the foyer of her mansion. The mirror beside her activated and in it appeared the Principal of Yokai Academy who sat across from her.

"Why, hello there, Tenmei-san. What can I help you with?" Her smile made it obvious she knew exactly what it was about.

"You know very well why I am here. Your boy took out Tsukune-kun's first main opposition. That was supposed to be when he finally is granted power from a friend he has made." The Exorcist was mad. He had planned Tsukune's growth to a certain extent. When he befriended a vampire he realised he had the perfect opportunity of gaining power.

"You keep a corrupt organisation within your school running because you wish to improve on one of your soldier's strengths. How foolish. Even I had the common courtesy to pick a child who could already fight." Minerva took a sip of her tea.

"It's not about his current strength, but his willingness to get strong. A weak human with potential will grow leaps and bounds in my school. Naruto-kun is already strong; he won't gain anything at this school." The principal argued. He wasn't against having a strong human who would change everyone's way of thinking at the school, but if he was going to prevent Tsukune from growing, then maybe the kid needed to go.

"That is where you are wrong Tenmei-san. Not that it matters, if you wish for Tsukune to grow in the face of adversary, ask Naruto-kun to help." Minerva smiled at the exorcist causing him to narrow his eyes. If the Emerald Witch says so it would probably be the best idea. He began to disappear into the mirror when the witches voice called out to him. "Oh and try not to kill the boy by feeding him too much vampire blood. It's not good for the mind."

XxX

She was here. The red headed member of the Four Kings stood in front of the room that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed human who defeated the Student Police by himself. Why? Because she had no choice. Sure this man had said it was up to her, but she couldn't risk it. If he once again attacked the Public Safety Commission because she didn't show up, then it would be her fault. She took a deep breath, when a sudden amazing smell came from the other side of the door. That smelt amazing! She knocked on the door, previous hesitation gone, and waited for Naruto to answer.

"Give me a sec." The voice of Naruto called out from the other side. When the door opened she had to supress a chuckle. Naruto stood there in a casual pair of blue jeans and a plain bright orange top, but it was the pink apron with love hearts all over it that made her laugh. "Don't ask." Naruto said with a blank expression. The servants of the Emerald Household sent Naruto's clothes here ahead of him, so he didn't get to see what they were. He assumed it was Serena who chose this apron rather than his much preferred black one. Naruto motioned for her to enter and she did so.

"Smells good deshi." She said with her bright grin as she walked in. Naruto noticed she had left her staff behind, but was still not dropping her guard around him.

"You know I never got your name." Naruto closed the door behind her, but left it unlocked which seemed to make her feel a little relieved.

"Deshiko Deshi and I know exactly who you are Naruto Uzumaki deshi."

"Deshiko-senpai then." Naruto pulled out a seat for her at the small round table. The room was a standard dorm room, with small kitchen space that Naruto returned to, a small single person bed and a dining space all in the same room. The bathroom of course had its own small room near the entrance. Most of Naruto's stuff had yet to be unpacked from the case that lay beside his bed. "But is that your name before or after you became a Jiang Shi?"

Naruto's unusual question bothered the girl. Everyone knew you weren't born a Jiang Shi but resurrected into one, and it is impolite to bring up their previous life since it is rare that one knows about it. Jiang Shi's or zombies in general are a much debated topic in the monster world.

" _Zombies. Are they or are they not a race?" Regis was in full on lecture mode while a Naruto from two years ago was sitting on the roof. This was training both his mind and his body. "Is it right to consider them all a single race when they all were originally different races, and if so are they a hated race? Should we consider them still a part of the race they originally were?"_

" _This sounds stupid." Naruto complained before stopping his chakra flow to avoid the eraser that was flung towards his head. "I mean who cares? They are who they are."_

 _Regis just face palmed "After all the politics and debates I have told you about, you still don't understand why this is important?"_

" _Not really." Naruto was standing upright again. "I mean a person is just a person no matter what race they are."_

"I wouldn't know deshi." Deshiko answered a little aggressively. That quickly disappeared when Naruto, no longer with his apron on, placed a plate of stir fry in front of her. "Wow this smells good."

"I had a good teacher." Naruto smiled as he sat across from her. "Although she was a bit of a Spartan type."

" _WRONG!" Serena in her chef's outfit grabbed the wok off the stove and shucked the vegetables into a separate pot that she would use later. "GO AGAIN!" She threw the hot pot at Naruto who caught it, burning his hand, before placing it back on the stove and starting to cut up new vegetables again._

 _This was the fifth hour of him learning how to cook Stir Fry. He actually felt like he wanted to go back into the classroom with Regis instead._

"Anyway, I'm sorry for bringing up your pre-resurrected life, but that's part of the reason I reached out to you. How much do you know about your past life?" Naruto took another bite of his food while he waited for her to finish chewing and speak.

"Nothing deshi. I've only got the last 3 years of memories. Why do you want to know deshi?" This information wasn't exactly a secret so she had no issue telling him.

"Well… You're the fourth Jiang Shi I've tracked down looking for a particular one. My… employer of sorts keeps track of any yokai's existence that is extraordinary. We believe a certain Jiang Shi is one of these creatures."

"Hmm?" Deshiko made a sound as she continued to eat. This was really really good.

"I tracked down Jiang Shi who are able to move their joints, which is impossible for the weaker ones, and helped them. I got them their memories back and learnt if they are this extraordinary thing in existence. None of them have been so far, so I am here to get yours back if you are willing." Deshiko was gobsmacked at Naruto's statement. Was it truly possible to revive the memories long since lost? It's not like she just forgot them, but she died. They should have died along with her. "Some magic users can revive past memories. I met a particular ex-Yasha Jiang Shi who revived herself and got her own memories back."

"How can a Kitsune get my memories back deshi?"

"I'm human. We have a multitude of human only techniques, including one that will get you your memories back."

"I still don't believe you're human deshi."

"Does it matter if I can get your memories back?" The two ate in silence from then. This was not something to be taken lightly. Getting her memories back could change who she was now, but wouldn't it be every Jiang Shi's dream to get their memories back. To know who they truly use to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. By the look on Naruto's face, she knew this visitor wasn't supposed to be here. Naruto sighed as he walked to the door. When he opened it half annoyed he was really surprised to see a note floating in mid-air.

 **Please, come to my office now.**

Naruto groaned as he realised it was a message from the Principal. "Apparently I am needed. I'm sorry to cut this short." Naruto apologised as he saw Deshiko read the note from her seat.

"It gives me time to think deshi."

"You can leave whenever you like. I don't know how long I'll be." Naruto left the girl alone in his room to think.

XxX

Tsukune had no idea what was going on. In front of him stood his fellow human friend Naruto, in a black uniform. He asked Gin what was going on this morning and so he got an explanation about the corrupt Student Police and he couldn't believe Naruto would join such a questionable group. When he tried to approach his friend during class, he was simply ignored.

Tsukune would have to wait until the Club Activities to speak with him about it, but when Naruto didn't show up, he knew something was wrong.

"Maybe they're forcing him to work with them?" Yukari suggested. Everyone there was confused by this sudden turn of events. Gin was honestly a little scared. The only strong fighter on the Student Police before was Kuyo. But now Naruto joined them, there wouldn't be any other group with the power to stand up to them. Gin would have to get together a group of some of the strongest fighters just to have a chance against them. Haji would definitely help.

"Naruto-kun would never join a group like that!" Moka seemed a little upset that no one was trusting Naruto. He wasn't a bad guy.

[ **We still don't know a lot about him. Don't trust him.** ]Inner Moka warned her outer self. If Tsukune wasn't around she wouldn't be able to come out and protectthem, and Naruto was definitely someone to be wary around.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Kurumu's seemingly smart answer was instantly rejected by her two classmates, Moka and Tsukune, as they had already tried this.

"Ask me what?" The black uniformed Naruto slammed open the door.

"Ah! Naruto!" Tsukune jumped up, but quickly clammed up when he saw a large number of blades held around him by other members of the Student Police.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO TSUKUNE!?" Kurumu demanded. Gin backed away slightly, while Moka covered her mouth in shock.

"The rest of you have no business in this." Naruto said as he stepped towards Tsukune. "You Aono Tsukune, are… suspected of being a human. What say you?"

Gin, Kurumu and Yukari were confused by this statement, as was the crowd that had built up outside. Tsukune and Moka looked scared. Scared that the secret was out. Tsukune started to shiver.

"WHAAAAAT TSUKUNE A HUMAN?!" Kurumu's outburst started to draw a larger crowd. "What are you talking about? There's no way that there's a human in this academy! You said YOU were a human but no one believes you! This isn't funny! It's a lie isn't it Tsukune?!"

"So Tsukune? Your response?" Naruto mocked him. Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. "You're… uh… coming with me Tsukune."

"STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Kurumu stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Weren't you our friend?"

" **MOVE!** You think I was your friend?! Um… In this club there is a vampire and a uh… werewolf. I assumed this was… the strongest group. Oh how wrong I was." Naruto's power forced Kurumu to take a step back. As he started to walk out, Gin stopped him.

"Haven't you been saying you're human too? You can't bust another human since you yourself are one."

"Can you prove that Gin-senpai? Even after I defeated Kuyo and took his um… precious Student Police from him?" When Naruto said that, Gin took a step back. He knew fighting Kuyo alone would be bad, but apparently Naruto was stronger, and he was the current enemy. "Besides didn't you take on the Student Police last year? You should know how this will turn out if you continue." Naruto walked out of the room first with a red haired member that Gin recognised, beside him. Tsukune was forced to follow by the blades pointed at him.

Not letting anyone else see, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Was that convincing?"

"Eh…" Deshiko shrugged. "It was convincing enough deshi."

"I hope they don't hate me for doing this."

"You're testing Aono-kun because you were asked to deshi. Of course they're going to hate you deshi."

"Yeah probably…" A now disheartened Naruto nodded. "Now they'll come save him. I'll get to see how strong they all are, and test Tsukune's determination."

XxX

"Naruto-sama. Someone is here to see you." The Cerberus stepped forward leading someone Naruto had never met before.

"Now of all times?" Naruto just had Tsukune locked up at the Student Police headquarters and was about to go talk to him. He really didn't need someone to waste his time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki-sama." A woman walked dramatically out of the shadows towards him.

"Eeeeh who is this?" Naruto started picking his nose with his pinkie finger due to a serious lack of care.

"Ishigami Hitomi is an old teacher here deshi. Before the newspaper club exposed her crimes and took her down."

"Aaah so that's why there's no description. She's not important enough." Naruto flung a piece of snot in a random direction, forcing the Cerberus to dodge for fear of getting hit.

"I'm only here to ask that you let me kill the Newspaper Club..." was all she could get out before Naruto's fist planted in her gut.

"Yeap a boring villain. Please throw this away. Combustible trash preferably." Naruto passed the old teacher to Deshiko who giggled slightly accepting the teacher. Giving her to the principal would be a good idea. "Okay to Tsukune."

Naruto walked into the cell where they were holding him. "Naruto… why?" Tsukune pulled on his chains that kept him against the wall. The chain itself had around two metres of lead, and they were tied to short cuffs around his hands. It was attached to the most solid brick wall in the room.

"Oh that's simple. I'm going to test your strengths. Don't worry Tsukune. You're not the one who's going to die." Naruto smiled at his fellow human, but this was not a comforting smile at all.

"Moka-san… Kurumu-san… Yukari-chan… They're your targets!" The shackles tightened as he pulled hard on them.

"Something like that. Although Gin-senpai's going to be upset he wasn't included." Naruto smiled as he waved his hand over the wall revealing some sort of magical glass. "This will show us what happens to your friends as they come."

The glass blurred into focus to reveal Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari standing just outside the entrance to the Headquarters.

XxX

Gin caught up with the three girls of his club. He had to stop them from doing something that was going to get them killed.

"Didn't I tell you to wait Kurumu-chan?! You'll make things worse by just marching in there and beating people up without a plan!" He warned. He had argued with her back in the clubroom. Moka was being held back by Yukari so she didn't go in alone. This was a giant mess, and the still quiet Moka wasn't helping.

"THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO?! TSUKUNE MIGHT BE IN DANGER THIS VERY MOMENT AND YOU WANT TO PLAN?!" Kurumu's counter argument made sense, but Gin know that they wouldn't be able to win with just the 4 of them. The two continued to yell at each other as Moka thought to herself.

[ **Don't go in there. Without Tsukune I can't fight.** ]

"I have to Ura-chan. I can't leave him."

[ **Why would the human try to kill the other human? This entire thing reeks.** ]

"I can't leave him. Nothing you say can stop me." Moka firmly told her inner self. Yukari watched her slightly confused, but didn't question it.

"WOULD YOU REALLY GO SAVE HIM IF HE IS HUMAN?! HUH!" Gin yelled before turning his back to leave.

After thinking for a moment Kurumu smiled slightly. "…silly. Of course I would. Whether he's a human or a monster… It doesn't matter." Everyone who heard that had the same reaction, except for Naruto who nodded on approvingly. They were shocked that such an anti-human advocate would say that.

"Urgh… enough with this nonsense." Keito the spider lady stood beside the entrance tapping her foot annoyed. "Hurry up and get inside."

"You're not going to stop us?" Moka asked innocently.

"Boss wants you to fight the Four no wait… Three Kings. The rest of us are apparently just extras in a TV show. We probably won't ever appear again." She shrugged. "His words not mine."

"Hmm…" After hearing that Gin walked away. Even if they beat the Three Kings, Naruto would still be too strong for all of them.

"This better not be a trap." Kurumu huffed.

"We knew it was a trap from the beginning." Yukari corrected her friend, and earned a pinch in the cheeks.

"Let's go." Moka walked forward with the other two shortly behind.

XxX

"That's definitely a cool image that." Naruto smiled as he watched the three girls walk in. Tsukune didn't respond. He was frustrated at his own weakness. His friends were going to get hurt because of him. He didn't want this. But what could he do? He started to struggle again. Maybe he could get these shackles off his hands. "Those won't come off easily."

"Dammit!" Tsukune cursed as he realised how futile it was. He could try to reach and attack Naruto while he didn't expect it, but the chain didn't reach that far.

"By the way. I need you to do one of those dramatic death screams." Naruto smiled a little at his friend's look of shock. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Tsukune was afraid of what he felt from Naruto. Or more what he saw in his pocket.

"No…"

"It's gotta happen. The scream will motivate them." Naruto motioned to the mirror where they saw the three girls standing across from the red haired member of the Four Kings. "Sorry Tsukune." Naruto pulled the tabasco sauce out of his pocket.

XxX

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"""TSUKUNE"-KUN"" The three girls at the same time when they heard his scream. They had no idea what Naruto was doing to him, but it wouldn't be good.

"Sounds like he's in trouble deshi." The red head twirled her bo staff in her hand. "So what are you going to do deshi."

"Isn't that obvious?" Kurumu unleashed her wings and grew her nails as she flew towards Deshiko. She shook her head as she bent forward dodging the slash, before smashing the tip of her staff into Kurumu's gut.

"If you don't hurry…" Deshiko started to speak until she saw a pan come flying down from above her. She jumped to the side easily avoiding it, but was forced to keep moving as more appeared. They finally stopped when the succubus swooped in again. This time, Deshiko wasn't able to dodge in time, and a gash appeared on her chest. Of course she didn't bleed or hurt. She was already dead after all, but it still sucked.

"Wha…" Kurumu's reaction was cut short as the staff smashed into her face, forcing her into the ground.

"Is that it deshi?" She asked as she leant down over the succubus. Although suddenly, she was looking in a different direction, and all it took was a slight push from the pink haired vampire. She crashed into the wall, hard. Once again, no pain, but damn was it uncomfortable. She knew the vampires powers were sealed, yet she was still this strong. How strong would she be unsealed? She peeled herself off the wall and prepared for the next bout.

"You two go ahead." The young witch spoke to her two friends.

"You trying to get yourself killed shrimp?!" Kurumu yelled at her smaller friend.

"She's right Yukari-chan. We can't leave you." Moka wouldn't leave anyone behind. Tsukune wouldn't be happy if they lost another person trying to save him.

"You don't understand. There are two more as strong as she is, and that's before we get to Naruto. Our only chance is if we can get Inner Moka-san to fight. You two need to get to Tsukune-san." Yukari raised her wand in front of her, taking a battle stance of sorts.

"So you're saying we leave you here?" Moka questioned. "We can't do that Yukari-chan." Kurumu however realised she was right, and grabbed Moka's shoulder before trying to drag her out of the room.

"I'll be fine." Yukari stated as she once again waved her wand, pulling tarot cards out of her dress and having them float in front of her. Moka very reluctantly left with Kurumu, and it was now just the two opponents in the room. "You let them go easily."

Deshiko shrugged. "It's more fun this way deshi."

"I haven't tried this before." Yukari sent the tarot cards forward, but they were easily avoided and lodged into the wall behind Deshiko. The red haired was surprised to see how deep they went into the wall, but was once again forced to quickly dodge, or be sliced into pieces. Yukari narrowed her eyes, as she realised what she was doing wrong. Deshiko charged towards Yukari, who used her magic to pull her cards off the wall, and fly them towards her.

"Too slow deshi."The red head said as she ducked under the attack, but her eyes widened when she saw the cards turn around and force her to jump backwards. "Interesting." Yukari smiled. She was getting the hang of it.

XxX

"Come on let's hurry." Kurumu spoke as she flew down the hallway. Moka could easily keep up with Kurumu due to her vampire speed, even though she was sealed.

"I'm sorry." The vampire apologised. She had been feeling it for a while but… "If you knew, this may not have happened."

"No time to worry." Kurumu's instant response wasn't what she truly wanted to say, but when the other two men of the Four Kings appear in front of you, you can't waste time chatting.

"You will not get past here." The Cerberus in human form raised his glasses up as he transformed into his true form. His friend beside him quickly followed suit. They had their orders and were too scared to not obey.

"Be ready to run past." Kurumu bared her claws towards to the two, essentially saying she was ready to fight them both. The Golem grinned at that, while the Cerberus was not amused.

"Naruto-sama will not be pleased if you get past us." The Cerberus' three heads spoke at once.

"So we're going to have to hurt you." The Golem laughed as he charged forward. Kurumu closed her eyes.

"I can't leave you…"

"NO TIME TO ARGUE! GET TO TSUKUNE-KUN!" Kurumu yelled as she opened her eyes, just before the Golem hit her. Their eyes met. The golem stopped.

"Oh shit. A succubus." The Cerberus shook his heads as the man he believed to be his friend charged at him. The Cerberus caught the punch with his left head, while used his right head to catch his body. The middle head breathed fire pushing the golem back, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him over. "Fight it!" The Cerberus ordered.

"I will not play along with his games anymore." The golem firmly spoke. "He attacked us, and we have to work for him?! I REFUSE!" The golem placed his hand on the ground before dragging it up causing a wave of mud to attack his friend. Easily jumping over the mud, the Cerberus didn't see the claw strike coming from Kurumu. A slice along his middle face, enraged the other two, one slamming her into the nearby wall, while the other blew fire at her. The golem stepped in blocking the attack for her.

"Where is she?!" The Cerberus realised his mistake. The pink haired vampire had long since disappeared. Two heads looked around desperately, while the middle one continued to shake in pain.

"Thank you." Kurumu smiled as she once again locked eyes with the golem, ensuring she held him captive.

"Anything for you." He said with full confidence. Normally, someone of his level would not fall easily to the charm of a succubus. However, what he truly desired to do was the same as what Kurumu asked of him. Help her fight against the one who destroyed the Student Police. Naruto Uzumaki must fall.

XxX

"That was impressive Kurumu-chan. Making one fight the other." Naruto spoke into the glass that watched the fights. The screen was now split into three, each split showing a different girl as they tried to rescue Tsukune. "Looks like I need to greet Moka-chan. Stay here like a good boy."

Tsukune once again pulled on the chains that held him down. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Naruto froze. His downcast expression was hidden from Tsukune. "You were a human… just like me. You showed me that I can survive here, in a place for monsters, with my friends. How can you do this to us? Is strength really that important?"

"Something like that." Naruto's vague answer bothered Tsukune. "But there is more than one type of strength." Naruto stepped outside the cell and greeted the pink haired girl who just entered the room.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" She yelled as she saw her friend struggling against the chains that held him down.

"Hello Moka-chan." Naruto said as he stepped in front of the girl who instinctively ran towards Tsukune.

"Why Naruto-san?"

"Because I was asked to." Naruto grabbed the girls shoulder and threw her backwards into the wall. He knew that wouldn't hurt her at all, being a vampire and all.

"MOKA-SAN!"

"Asked by who?" She asked as she stepped out of the wall. Naruto was right, this personality was the one who couldn't fight rather than the body itself.

"If you beat me, I'll tell you." Naruto taunted. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the pink haired girl's sudden cute determined face. This quickly changed to a face palm as she ran towards him with her eyes closed. "Come on Moka-chan." Naruto once again threw the girl back into the wall. This time a little harder.

Naruto could hear the chains behind him continue to rattle. Tsukune was trying his hardest to get out. He needed to help her. "THIS ISN'T FAIR NARUTO!"

"I wonder if I can remove the seal." Naruto pondered as he stepped towards the girl embedded into the wall. When close enough, she tried to push him away, but her outstretched arms were easily caught. "Most vampires can take off their own seals, yet yours is special. I don't want to break it, but let's look." Naruto released one of Moka's hand so he could reach up and flow a little bit of chakra into the cross around the girl's neck.

"Whaa…" Moka marvelled as a blue sphere of light shone out of the cross. She decided not to move while Naruto was reading what was there. She didn't want to accidently break the seal. The sound of chains being pulled could be heard in the background.

XxX

"Was this really a good idea?" Serena asked as she sat beside Minerva at the tea table outside, while Regis stood beside his master. "Making him fight his first friends his age."

"He's not from this dimension Serena. He may not even be able to stay when everything ends." The witch answered as she sipped her tea. "If we have to choose between building strength for the fight, and friendship, we will have to choose the former."

"But the brat is stronger when fighting for others. Leaving him with nothing will not benefit him." Serena remembered back to something from her own past.

"Ufufu. You're wrong about one thing Serena." Regis laughed. "Naruto-kun is the type to beat someone up, and then go out for dinner as friends after."

XxX

Yukari and Deshiko's battle was getting close to the end. Deshiko had finally equipped her talisman and revealed her current true form. This healed most of her injuries, and pieced the damage to her body back together. This form was stronger, and faster than her human form, so even though Yukari became more and more adept at using her Tarot cards, she was slowly losing. Every time Yukari tried to attack, Deshiko got a little bit closer. Ducking, jumping, rolling, corkscrews. She was using all of her tricks to avoid the now large number of cards being flung around the place.

"You're getting a lot better." The Jiang Shi commented as she was now in striking distance of the witch. "But you do need more tricks."

"I know. But this is enough for you." Yukari grinned as Deshiko punched her in the gut. However, Yukari had her wand held out. Deshiko couldn't see the cards that Yukari had buried underground. Three cards flew up as the punch hit the witches gut. Two cards completely severed Deshiko's calf muscles, while the last cut the talisman off her head. Yukari was still blown away, but the Jiang Shi collapsed to the floor. Unable to move her legs, and unable to heal them quickly.

"Hehe… This one's a tie." The red head smiled as she got comfortable, she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"You did good Yukari-chan." A man caught the unconscious flying witch.

XxX

"Finally out of her control?" The Cerberus asked his friend who stood above him. Two of his heads lay unconscious, while the third centre one still had gashes from Kurumu's attack a while ago. The succubus's hold on the golem was finally over. Constant use of her charm reduced its effects, and now it was weak enough that even the golem's weakened mind wouldn't be affected. His body was mostly unharmed, as every time he was injured, he would grab more of the earth and use it to replenish his body.

"Dammit." Kurumu was exhausted. Constant use of her charm on a stronger being, and fighting against an even stronger one took its toll. She wasn't sure she could win, even if it were only the one. But she refused to let him walk away from this. She would take him down with her.

"I'm free. Sorry about that." The golem turned now ready to fight on the side he was supposed to. Even though he wasn't happy who he was working for, Naruto Uzumaki was not someone he could stand up to. He would need to be stronger for that. For now he would defeat this tired succubus and then go after the one who got passed. Reluctantly, Kurumu stood up prepared to block.

"Catch." A voice said before a small girl was thrown into her arms.

"Why?" Kurumu asked as she caught an unconscious Yukari. "Didn't you just say…"

"We'll talk later." Ginei Morioka could not leave his friends alone. He refused to let last year's events happen again. San Otonashi the previous head of the club refused to fight them last year. He would not make the same mistake.

"Another insect to be… URGH!" The golem started to taunt the werewolf, but after a quick change of form, Gin punched him in the gut with enough force to blow him into pieces. That would take time to regenerate.

"Let's go." Gin took the smaller girl back from Kurumu before running ahead. The blue haired girl watched his back for a bit, thought he was cool for a second, before quickly regretting thinking that because he was a major tool, and started flying after him. The three of them fast approached the room where Tsukune and Moka waited to be rescued.

XxX

"Shit…" Naruto spoke as he quickly pushed the blue matrix of information back into the cross. "That is not something I needed to know." Naruto took a few steps back. This was serious shit. He really shouldn't have done that.

"What…" Moka started to stutter, but Naruto grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"How much do you know about that seal?" Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No… nothing." She stuttered out. Relieved Naruto dropped the girl. It was better for her this way. Distracted, Naruto suddenly felt a blunt force to his head. It wasn't anything more than a nuisance, but it got him to turn around.

"Got you…" A heavily breathing Tsukune laughed brick in hand. While Naruto was looking at the blue light, Tsukune realised that the brick on the wall was loose, so instead of trying to get out of his cuffs, he dug at the brick and pulled it out.

"That you did." Naruto smiled before pushing Tsukune with enough force to send him tumbling along the ground, but not enough force to break him. Naruto watched as the human stood back up.

"Tsukune…" Moka barely managed to get out before running to him. Naruto pushed her to the side, before leaping towards the human and punching him. Once again, not with enough force to kill or maim, but only enough to injure. Once again the human stood back up, challenging the monstrous human to try that again.

"That's the strength I was looking for!" Naruto once again leapt towards his friend and cocked back his hand to punch him a little harder. This time however, a scream filled the room.

"TSUKUNE!" Vines flew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Naruto, sealing him in place. The blue haired succubus had flown into the room.

"Yukari-chan!" Tsukune saw the unconscious member of the team and started to panic.

"Don't worry she's okay." Gin placed her beside Moka, who no longer had to fight. "I'll deal with the disrespectful junior. You just hurry and unseal Moka-chan."

"You think you can deal with me?" Naruto cockily asked as he quickly realised the vines holding him down was an illusion. Kurumu saw Tsukune in serious danger and her fear for his life unlocked an extension of her power. Naruto was impressed. He flooded chakra into them, making them disappear just in time to catch a punch from the fast werewolf.

"Looks like we finally get our fight." The wolf put up a brave face, but it was still daytime and it wasn't close to a full moon. At his current speed, he wouldn't be able to defeat Naruto alone.

"It appears we do." Naruto sent a punch at the wolf but missed as he sped away. Naruto used his right arm to counter punch the wolf's next attack, the two hitting each other at the same time. Naruto barely moved, but Gin was sent flying backwards. Werewolves were known for their speed not their strength. Naruto's left hand charged a ball of chakra, pointing his thumb at Moka, Naruto released his **Chakra Beam** at the vampire with enough force to send her through the wall, and into the next room.

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune screamed as he started to run after her, but Naruto grabbed his chain and pulled him back. Kurumu tried to claw at Naruto, but that was easily caught by his free hand. This gave Gin enough time to punch Naruto's gut, before snatching the chain and releasing the human.

"UNSEAL HER NOW!" Gin ordered his junior before speeding off the catch Kurumu who was flung away. Placing her down, he increased his speed to once again attack Naruto.

"You got faster." Naruto noticed as he was struggling to keep up with him. He may have to use the tailed beast chakra for this.

[ **No. I refuse to help with this farce of a fight.** ]

Apparently he wasn't going to be able to use the tailed beast chakra. Naruto got punched from behind, turned around quickly just to be punched from the side. This time, trying to pre-empt the attack he turned the opposite direction, only to be hit from the same direction. Naruto couldn't keep up like this.

" **Chakra Twinkle.** " Releasing a large number of small chakra balls into the air, Naruto watched as the room was now filled with them. Some disappeared as the wolf ran through them. The wolf realised that these things hurt so now he had to avoid them. In doing so he took the paths where there were the least amount of balls to deal the next attack on Naruto.

"Oh shit…" He realised too late that this was his intention. Gin would have to take a certain path that Naruto made with the least balls. Naruto's arm clotheslined the wolf causing him to flip onto his back and send the air out of his lungs.

"My win, senpai." Naruto looked around noticing that Tsukune had long since gone and cursed his luck. He once again grabbed Kurumu's attack, but didn't expect tarot cards to lodge themselves in his back.

"Gotcha." The now conscious Yukari smiled as she held her wand out.

"We did it." Kurumu cheered as Naruto's grip loosened slightly, but before she could slip out Naruto tightened and slammed her into the floor. Gin was struggling to breath and tried to crawl over to the blue haired girl.

"I need you to sleep now." Naruto's grin turned a little feral as the cards were pushed out of his back. He started to drop a chop down onto the succubus, but stopped when she felt an immense aura appear. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Naruto stuck his hand out to greet the white haired, red eyed vampire.

"No we have not." The unsealed Moka reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, crushing it slightly as they shook. "Moka Akashiysa, the other personality."

"Naruto Uzumaki. The one who is stronger than you sealed or unsealed."

"Learn your place." Moka sent a left kick at Naruto's head. Hands still joined, Naruto bent backwards as to not lose his head completely.

[You sure I can't use your power? You did just heal me and she almost kicked my head off.]

[ **Unless you want me to kill her I'm not interested.** ]

Naruto tried to pull away his hand, but Moka was stronger and pulled him towards her then dropping her left leg as an axe kick. Naruto used his left hand to grab it, and pushed it slightly out of the way, saving him from an early death. Naruto spun around Moka, using the hand grip to hold her arm behind her back. This caused her to let go, giving Naruto the chance to jump backwards, giving himself some distance to work with. Gin had finally caught his breath and stood back up.

"I don't need your help werewolf." Moka said as she started walking towards Naruto for their next bout.

"I think you do." He said confidently while he circled around the blond. He knew he was faster than him, and Moka was stronger than him. They could do this if they fought together.

"Whatever…" Moka reluctantly agreed as she watched balls of chakra appear all around him.

" **Yokai** **Mines.** " These balls started to extend around him and place them all around the room. Then he made a large amount of platforms made of chakra appear around the room. " **Chakra Step**."

Moka was finally upon Naruto. She walked through all of the twinkle balls without taking any damage. She tried to punch him, but Naruto stepped to the side avoiding it. Gin used this chance to try and fly kick Naruto's face, but the blond saw this coming and caught the attack. The wolf grinned as he bent forward to claw at the blond. Naruto twisted the wolf pulling him down making the attack miss completely. Moka took this chance to kick at Naruto's legs, this missed as the blond leapt into the air, only to be met by the vampires punch. Naruto released the werewolf so he could block the attack, but he was still sent flying.

"Damn she's strong."

XxX

" _Uuuum… I really don't think this is a good idea." Naruto stood in front of his two main teachers, Regis and Serena, both who were in their real form._

" _Come on Naruto-kun. You're leaving for Yokai Academy tomorrow." Minerva sat at the edge of the training room giggling. "This will be the final training session for almost a year."_

" _What'd I do to piss you off this time?!" Naruto asked half outraged. Naruto was creating as many chakra balls as he could and floating them in the room. A fight against a werewolf and a vampire isn't a fight you try to win. It is a fight to survive. The epitome of speed and the epitome of strength, together._

" _Ara? Piss me off?"_

" _YEAH! I just finished another mission for you why are you so angry?"_

" _Don't worry Naruto-kun. It has nothing to do with you eating my personal stash of tea biscuits."_

" _REGIS TOLD ME THEY WEREN'T YOURS." Naruto yelled, but Minerva ignored the outburst. She clapped her hands telling them to begin. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…"_

XxX

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…" Naruto was leaping from chakra platform to chakra platform. They were made by Naruto using chakra to hold the air together, making it solid enough for him to leap off, but not others as they would just slip through it. Naruto dodged the speeding werewolf who continually led him towards the white haired vampire; whose attacks scared the living hell out of the blond. One of those and he is dead. After the first explosion from a **Yokai Mine** , Gin realised that they will explode upon close proximity to any power other than Naruto's. He stopped for a few seconds mid fight and asked Yukari to send her tarot cards to get rid of them. Naruto was barely holding on.

He could no longer control the flow of the fight without preparing attacks, but Gin would not give him that chance. Gin now controlled the room, and Moka was the power he needed to finish off the blond. They just need to hit him.

" **Chakra Beam.** " Naruto charged another attack and pointed it at the vampire, who easily knocked it to the side. " **Flying Punch.** " Naruto then started to throw constant punches at where he thought the werewolf would be at certain moments, but Gin had completely recovered from Naruto's earlier attack, so he was back to full speed. None of Naruto's attacks would hit him without Naruto setting up a trap. The two S-Class monsters wouldn't give him that chance.

"Wow…" Kurumu marvelled at this ridiculously high level fight. Blasts of wind blew past her occasionally as she stood on the sidelines. She was unsure if she would be able to help if she joined the fight. She might just get in the way. So she stood, stood to the sidelines.

"Is he really a human like me?" Tsukune couldn't help but ask. You would think this be a ridiculous question, no one who can fight like that could possibly be human. He clutched onto the Rosario in his hand out of frustration for being so weak.

"Stop jumping around dammit." Moka was getting annoyed as she watched both of them speed around. She had caught Gin in a fight before, but he honestly wasn't trying too hard to not get caught. She shuddered to think of how she would have fared if the moon wasn't blocked by a cloud. Once again, Naruto approached her, not to attack but was led here by her partner. She leapt towards him, using this chance to maybe hit him. She came closer than ever this time. Her kick had brushed against Naruto's hair as he made a new **Chakra Step** to stop just short of the kick. He threw a strong chakra charged punch at the open vampire, only to be clawed from behind. Naruto had finally taken serious damage.

"Well done." Naruto placed his hands on the ground, and spun kicking both the vampire and the werewolf away from him. Of course the vampire moved a lot less and stepped forward, landing her first kick on Naruto. Even though he crossed his arms in front of the attack, he was launched across the room. Slamming into the wall. Naruto coughed up blood.

"Finally." Gin spoke as he stopped jumping around the room. His legs shook from exhaustion as he brushed hair on his head, a motion he normally makes as a human; forgetting he was in his wolf form.

"He's still holding back." Being a vampire, Moka had a keen smell for blood. When she first saw Naruto she could tell there was something off about him. Seemingly human, yet there was something more in there, something evil.

"Bullshit." Gin crudely said as he watched the apparent human stand back up.

"Hehehe." Naruto coughed out. "That's not something I'm going to use here. My mission is done."

"Mission?" Yukari asked. Apparently all of them were interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled. "I had to test Tsukune's willpower and the strength of his friends."

"That's bullshit! You almost killed us!" Kurumu yelled angrily.

"You were never in serious danger, I just needed you to think you were." Naruto coughed up a little more blood as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra repairing his insides. All 5 of his 'friends' glared at him. Whether they believed him or not it didn't matter, they were still pissed. "For what it's worth you all passed with flying colours."

Naruto's awkward smile quickly turned into a frown when a large heat started to burn the room. He watched as a giant fireball was launched towards his 'friends' from behind. He tried to push his legs forward, but the damage from Moka's attack still wasn't healed. Naruto wasn't the only one who saw this attack coming.

"GIN-SENPAI!" Tsukune leapt in between the fire and the unsuspecting werewolf. You could smell the burning that came from Tsukune.

"I AM THE JUSTUCE OF THIS PLACE!" Kuyo, who was supposed to be locked up, angrily yelled. That was all he could say before 3 attacks hit him at once. A claw from a werewolf, a kick from a vampire and a very, very angry red cloaked human.

 **Extra - Escape from Themiscyra**

"We shall now pass judgement on the man." The Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta's voice resonated through the hall. Her name when was announced when she entered earlier. Naruto had learnt that Hippolyta was the name given to any woman of the Amazons when they took the throne. This and the fact that Amazons are very good at being secretive meant Naruto had learnt very little about them over the years. The Queen had a very dignified look to her. She was also the only person in the room, aside from himself, not wearing armour. Her long blonde hair and pure white toga gave her the perfect image of purity. Her crown, of sorts, was nothing more than a simple leaf ornamented headdress. It was neither of these garments that showed her dignity and resolve. It was her stance, and sheer aura. But even so, Naruto could not let what she said pass.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I was told this was a trial." Naruto complained from his upside down position. He had no idea how often he would be in this position from now on.

"Yes it is." Hippolyta agreed much to Naruto's relief and Myrina's amusement. The very tall woman still stood beside him, and was his guard for the duration for the trial. A few spears and arrows had already tried to make their way into Naruto's body from afar, but she had blocked them all with ease. "Guilty. Now to the judgement."

"HOLD ON A SECOND DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled. Myrina punched Naruto in the face almost instinctively as a response. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAMMIT?!" When Naruto was punched again he apologised.

"If you insist on doing this properly we shall do so." Hippolyta nodded to the woman who sat beside her. When she stood up, Naruto realised he had seriously messed up his landing. It was the girl with short blonde hair whose room he had landed in. What he only now realised was that her tint of blonde was the same light tint as the Queen's. They were related. She was Amazon royalty.

The white nightgown that Naruto first saw her in had a certain amount of charm, but it paled when compared to her in this battle armour. The alluring pink tint to her armour was mesmerising. She donned a single chest plate that merged into the shoulder plates which detailed an intricate feather pattern giving the appearance of wings. These feathered protrusions were shared by her gauntlets, boots and tiara. The gauntlets covered her entire arms, while the boots stopped below her mid-thigh, leaving a small seductive thigh gap. Her upper thigh was covered by a short light pinkish skirt, which had a matching colour to the cape she wore. The sword she pointed at Naruto was a set of two, which were both currently sheathed and placed on either side of her waist.

"You are accused of breaking into Themiscyra by force, destruction of property, and attempted assault on royalty." She said as if practicing a rehearsed speech.

"Yeah but that's…" Naruto tried to say before the Queen's proud voice cut him off.

"Myrina, did this man break into Themiscyra by force?"

"He did your majesty." The guard beside him answered.

"I'm telling you…"

"Princess Andromeda, did this man attempt to assault you in your room after coming in through the roof?" The Queen continued.

"He did but…" This time the princess was interrupted by Naruto.

"Landing wasn't exactly easy with a spear in me."

"All evidence says you are guilty, therefore you shall be punished."

"I'M TELLING YOU…" Naruto was once again punched in the face. "GODDAMIT!"

"Is it a male thing to not learn?" Myrina shook her head as she once again let her fist collide with the idiotic blonds face. She let him swing from the rope for a bit, before catching him and once again pointing him towards the Queen.

"No that's just my thing." Naruto answered honestly. "Please let me explain."

"No explanation will change the fact you are a man and currently stand on sacred ground."

"I know and I am sorry." Naruto's apology held the room's interest. Not many had met a male before, and those that had didn't know them to be apologetic. "It was not my intention to enter Themiscyra, I believed this to be somewhere else."

"Andromeda also said that you believed you were at Yokai Academy." The Queen's words gave Naruto a sliver of hope. He may get out of this alive.

"There must be a way for me, who is here by accident, to get out of this alive, and without you losing face."

Hippolyta was impressed. The male was being diplomatic. This was a rare specimen, and she knew just the thing to do. "There is one way…" The Queen's words shocked everyone around her. The Queen who usually showed no mercy to man was now interested enough in one to possibly bring up an alternative.

"What is it? Please."

"You could go through the transfiguration process." The shocked sounds coming from the crowd let Naruto know this was something uncommon.

"What is that?" Naruto honestly asked.

"It will change you from male to female."

"NOT A F***ING CHANCE." The final punch to his face sent him into peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N**

For Tsukune and co.'s development, Naruto was forced to play the villain. They'll get over it… probably… As there is still like 5-6 months of first year Rosario, and not all of it is really Naruto worthy being as strong as he is, I will be skipping extended periods of time at possibly completely random places.

But the story itself is only going to change from standard canon from now on. Naruto relevant stories will quicken the standard plot, and introduce new aspects possibly including the Elemental Nations. Naruto has also read Moka's Rosario and knows its true nature, something the characters didn't until the very end.

Side note, out of curiosity, who do you want as possible Naruto pairings? I have yet to finalise this so I am interested in your thoughts before final decisions.

I will try not to forget uploading sooner next time, but who knows.

Please review.

OnionKing


End file.
